Ben and Julie: The Hero within all
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: Sequel to Ben and Julie Dedicated Love, Ben's Got all his aliens back, Grandpa Max has returned, the DNaliens are gone, and this time Julie's got her own powers, what do they do now, three words Summer road trip. BxJ with GxK Please Read & review, YAHAHAH
1. The return of 10

**Kisdota: Well here you all go, the sequel to Ben and Julie: Dedicated Love. Over the time, I haven't seen a lot of other BenxJulie fics, a few people tried but even fewer actually kept up with their fics, anyway I'm going to start out with a little surprise first before going along with the plot.**

**In the arena of Logic, I fight unarmed, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

A year has passed since Vilgax was defeated, so much had happened in that time.

Kevin and Gwen were finally a couple. After much pestering from Ben and Julie, Kevin had been the one to ask Gwen on their second date, after that the two finally hocked up.

Also Ben's Grandpa Max had come back from the Null Void, Dr. Animo had been put behind bars and everything in the null void was put back to normal.

And finally after much fighting, the world was finally cleansed of the DNaliens, and there plans to invade the earth were stopped.

And today Ben would get a new surprise.

(At Julie's house)

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"Ben will you stop banging on the back door", Julie said.

Over the year Ben and Julie had grown even closer to each other.

While some people thought there love was just a normal teen love that would never last, they were still going out and even closer than before.

"Alright jeeze what is it Ben", Julie asked.

"Julie you gotta see this, I was, messing with the Omnitrix and- are your parents here right now", Ben asked excitedly.

"Uh no", Julie said.

"Go to your backyard, I gotta show you something", Ben said.

"Uh, alright", Julie said.

She closed the door and went to her Backyard. When she got there she went to the middle of her yard.

"Ben, are you here", Julie yelled out.

_WHOOSH_ Suddely a blue blur ran in front of her.

"What the heck", Julie said surprised.

The Blur ran around Julie and stopped in front of her to reveal a dinosaur looking blue alien.

"Ben", Julie asked.

"Yup, check it out, I got all my old aliens back", **XLR8** said.

"What really, how did you get them back", Julie asked.

"Well when I was messing with the Omnitrix, I was able to reactivate the master control again", Ben said.

"So now you can turn into all those aliens you told me about", Julie said.

"Yeah and I don't have to turn the symbol to change, check this out", Ben said.

A green light covered XLR8 for and instant and Ben turned into a large Red alien.

"HA HA, man I missed turning into this", **Fourarms **said flexing his muscles.

"Wow, so this was your favorite alien you kept telling me about", Julie asked.

"Yeah, I would always turn into this one", Fourarms said.

"What else do you have", Julie asked.

Ben changed into a different alien.

"Ha, how hot am I now Julie", **Heatblast **said.

"Cool- uh Ben you're burning the grass", Julie said.

"Whoops sorry", Ben said turning into a different alien .

"Wow, you really could turn into Ship", Julie said.

"**Upgrade **I loved this one, hey where's Ship, he's gonna want to see me like this", Upgrade said.

"I'll call him, SHIP COME HERE BOY", Julie yelled.

From atop Julie's bed was a sleeping Ship, who immediately woke up at the sound of Julie calling and started running towards the backyard.

"Hey Ship, check me out", Ben said when Ship arrived.

"_Shiip, SHIIIIIIIP_", Ship said and immediately ran towards Upgrade and seeped into his skin.

"Uhhhh, this feels wrong", Upgrade said disturbed.

"Ship, where did you go", Julie asked.

Ship reappeared on top of Upgrade's head.

_"Shiiiip shiiip shiiip_", Ship said excitedly jumping on Upgrades head.

"I never knew he could do that", Upgrade said.

"So what other aliens are there", Julie asked.

Ship jumped off Ben's head while Ben changed into another alien.

"Grrrargh", **Wildmutt **said.

"Wow, so is this one Wildmutt", Julie asked.

"Grargrrrragrgrg", Wildmutt went.

"Uh, I guess this one, doesn't talk", Julie said.

"Grargar", Wildmutt said as he transformed into a different alien, suddenly Ben was gone.

"Ben, where'd you go", Julie said.

"Down here", Julie looked down to see a small little alien.

"Uhhh why are you covering your eyes", Julie asked.

**Greymatter **was covering his eyes with his hands and looked a little flushed.

"Uh-it –it's just- I can see-", Greymatter was saying.

"Hm", Julie said.

She suddenly remembered that she was standing over Ben who was tiny, and she was wearing a skirt.

"EEEEK", Julie yelled and kicked Greymatter away out of instinct and flew into a bush.

"Oh my gosh, Ben I'm so sorry", Julie said.

Greymatter turned back to normal and Ben got off from on top of the bush.

"Ugh, no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, well, you know", Ben said embarrassed.

Suddenly Ben's cell phone began to ring and Ben answered it.

"Hello… alright I'll be there", Ben said putting his phone away.

"What's wrong", Julie asked.

"Trouble, robbery, Kevin and Gwen need my help, sorry but I'll have to show you the rest of my aliens later", Ben said.

"Oh, no that's OK I understand", Julie said.

Ben activated his watch and turned into XLR8.

"I'll see you later", XLR8 said running towards the crime scene.

(Later at night)

"_The three crooks were later apprehended by our three local heros-", _Julie was watching the news on the TV.

"_sigh_", Julie was feeling a little depressed.

This was her usual routine for when Ben went out to fight crime and she would be left alone to see Ben either from afar or on the news with Ship snuggling right next to her.

Sometimes when she and Ben were doing something together or they were on a date, something bad would happen and he'd have to leave her.

Of course she didn't hate Ben for it, and she could never hate Ben for what he does, she knew that someone had to go fight all those criminals and/or aliens, but still, she wished that she and Ben could spend more time with each other.

"What are you watching dear", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Oh hey mom, just watching the news, Ben's on", Julie said.

"Oh really, who is he this time, that green goo, or that British crab", Mrs. Yamamoto asked.

"He's right there", Julie said.

Mrs. Yamamoto looked at the television to see a large red muscular alien with four arms.

"Oh wow, so he took my advice on getting some muscles", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Uh, yeah", Julie said looking back at the TV.

"What's wrong Julie, every time Ben's on the TV you seem to get depressed", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Hmm, well, it's just, Ben is always going out there, doing all these things to help people, but still I just get lonely when he leaves me", Julie said.

"Oh that is so sweet , you miss him whenever he goes out to help people", Mrs. Yamamoto said pinching Julie's cheek.

"Mom", Julie said pushing her mother's hand away.

"Well honey, you know Ben isn't leaving you on purpose", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"I know, but I still wish he wouldn't leave me whenever duty calls", Julie said.

"Well what are you going to do, it's not like you can go and help him whenever he goes out", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Anyway dinner will be ready soon so wash up", Mrs. Yamamoto said.

"Alright", Julie said turning the TV off and went to the bathroom.

When she got there she gave the mirror a hard look "_Well what are you going to do, it's not like you can go and help him whenever he goes out_", Julie remembered her mom saying.

Julie looked out the door to see Ship sleeping on the couch.

"I wonder, can I".

* * *

**Kisdota: Huh, there ya go the sequel, don't worry I'll introduce all of Bens alien's and his family to Julie. And please to all the fic writers who did a Ben Julie fic and didn't continue it, please do continue it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	2. A new Hero

**Kisdota: Alright, here's the next chapter of my story, some of the people who would constantly review my first story haven't reviewed it, but that's OK the reviews I have are good enough. And to those of you who know where this is going, I won't make it unrealistic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force. But one of you wish's I at least worked for it.**

* * *

(In school between periods)

"Hey Julie", Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen, how was class", Julie asked.

"Ugh, I have another report to do in history, and you", Gwen asked.

"Nothing for me, say I saw you on the news yesterday", Julie said.

"Oh you saw that, did you see Ben's new alien", Gwen asked.

"Yeah I did, actually Ben showed me some of his aliens before he went to help you", Julie said.

"He did, did he show you Stinkfly yet", Gwen asked.

"I don't think so", Julie said.

"Well when he does get ready, because you'll have second thoughts about kissing Ben after you see it", Gwen said.

"Ummm, do I wanna know what you mean by that", Julie asked.

"No I'll just leave that for a surprise", Gwen said.

"Great", Julie said.

"But it is nice to see all of Ben's old aliens, even the one's I always hated, it really brings back memories of our summer road trip", Gwen said.

"Say Gwen, can I ask you a question", Julie said.

"Sure", Gwen said.

"What was it like for you when Ben started being a hero", Julie asked.

"What do you mean", Gwen asked.

"I mean did you ever feel jealous that Ben was a hero", Julie asked.

"There were times yes, if fact I remember when I was feeling Jealous and I became Lucky Girl", Gwen said.

"Lucky girl", Julie asked.

"Yeah, I had this old rune tablet that would make me lucky, and everything I did went my way, but later when Charmcaster attacked us and I stole her spell book, it's what lead me to discovering my Anodite powers, but I guess before I had my powers I would at times get jealous of Ben always being the Hero", Gwen said.

_RIIIIIINNNNGG_

"There's the bell we'll talk later", Gwen said.

"Alright see you", Julie said.

(Later after school)

Julie was on her computer.

You see thanks to Ben's slip of the tongue from an incident, (that's another story for later) she could connect her computer to the Plumbers data-base.

Of course she promised Ben she wouldn't go on, but she couldn't help herself, and what Ben didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Mechomorph, that was the technical name for her pet Ship.

Mechomorph's are living machines made of liquid metallic skin, and organic circuitry.

Their bodies contain nanotechnology which allows them their ability to reshape their body at will and take over machinery.

They are also capable of producing plasma energy thru their eyes or the markings on their body.

Your probably wondering why Julie was looking up information about her pet.

Well she was wondering if there was a way to help Ben whenever he went out to fight alien, she knew that she had Ship who could alter his form, and she remembered something else she had.

She went up to her attic to get an old belonging of her fathers.

She opened a box to reveal an old Katana that her father owned.

She remembered how well she fought with a weapon back when the forever knights kidnapped Ship.

Speaking of Forever Knights, she also had some armor she took from one as a souvenir from one of Ben's battles, but just the part of a right arm.

"Ship, come here boy", Julie called.

Ship came running up to where Julie was.

"Ship listen do you think you could help me out, see I'm thinking if you can cover yourself over this Katana and armor I think I might be able to help Ben", Julie said.

"_Shiiip, shiiiiiip", _Ship said.

"So will you give it a shot", Julie asked.

"_Shiiip shiiip",_ Ship said nodding his head,

Julie put the armor on her and held on to the Katana with it.

"OK let's see if this works Ship", Julie said.

Ship started to cover over the arm and katana till it was all one machine.

"It worked, but my arm looks a little bulcky", Julie thought.

Ship suddenly shrunk the arm till it was perfectly shaped like Julie's arm.

"Wow, good job Ship, alright let's see what this thing can do", Julie said.

(In a clearing in a forest)

"Okay Ship, what are you able to do like this", Julie said looking at her new black and green lined katana arm.

Julie felt something warm travel thru the outside of her arm till it reached the blade and a green energy ran up the outside of the blade.

"A laser blade, wonder how sharp it is", Julie said.

She swung the blade at a tiny tree and swung at it, it didn't feel like the blade hit the tree at all, but a second later half of the tree slid down the slanted cut and fell off.

"Wow, that's sharp, is there anything else you can do", Julie asked.

The Katana in Julie's hand shrunk down and disappeared.

On the palm of her hand the green lining on Ship formed a circle and gave off a green energy.

"Hmm, what's this, oh yeah that's right you can make plasma energy can't you", Julie said.

She aimed her hand at a tree and fired a small green burst of energy which left a scorch mark.

"This is awesome, I have got to get a test run on this", Julie said.

"Wonder if there's a crime happening".

(In town, in a parking garage inside an armored truck)

"Heh heh heh, sucker, we're gonna be rich", Criminal #1 said.

"We need to get out of here first, just keep quiet and don't draw any attention", Criminal #2 said.

"Yeah yeah I got it, don't worry, that driver's been knocked out, he won't know what hit him", #1 said turning the Key on the Car.

The Car turned on and he tried to put it in drive but the throttle wouldn't move.

"What the", #1 said.

"What are you waiting for, let's go", #2 said.

"I'm trying, the thing is stuck", #1 said.

"Say uh, was the throttle always black and green, or for that matter the entire car, or for that matter, the whole car", #2 said.

"What are you tal- what the", #1 said.

The entire car had changed into a black and green colored interior.

"Oh cruds, what if it's those three hero's people have been talking about", #1 said.

Suddenly the side of the car opened and the car seat flung the two out of the car.

"OH MAN WE'RE COMPLETELY SCREW- oh wait", #1 said seeing that it wasn't Ben, Kevin, and Gwen but just Julie.

"Hah hah, ahh I thought I was done for but it's just some teenager, what are you doing here girly", #2 said bringing out a lead pipe.

"Sorry lady but we can't let you leave now that you've seen us, looks like you're gonna have to come with us, heheh, we're gonna have a good time", #1 said bringing out his own lead pipe.

"Why don't you put those things away, before I have to hurt you", Julie said.

"Aww how cute, she thinks she can hurt us, what are you gonna do yell for help", #1 said jokingly and lightly elbowing #2.

"Maybe she'll hit us with a purse", #2 said.

Julie said nothing as her hand became covered with Ship and her Katana appeared.

"Uhhhhh did her arm change color", #1 said dumbfounded.

Julie charged towards the two and sliced there lead pipes turning them into stubby handles.

"Gahh, what the heck are you", #1 said dropping the pipe and freaking out.

"You can call me……", Julie was saying.

"Yeah", #1 said.

"Umm, I don't know what to call myself yet", Julie said.

"I know what you can call yourself", #2 was saying. Julie felt a tingling sensation in her arm.

"You can call yourself sucker", #2 was saying pulling out a gun, but as soon as it appeared Julie sliced it.

"Uhh, just kidding", #2 said.

"You had a gun with you and you never told me", #1 said.

Julie shrunk her katana away a surge of green energy discharged from her hand.

(Later)

After tasering the enemy and leaving the two in front of the police station Julie headed home on her scooter.

When she arrived home Ship crawled off her arm and went to sleep on the couch.

"Wow", Julie felt great.

"Hahahaha that was amazing, I stopped a criminal, criminals, I stopped a crime, HAHAHAHAHA", Julie felt like a giddy school girl on prom night with a crush on the guy she was going out with.

"Thank you sooo much Ship", Julie said picking up Ship and giving him a hug.

"And not only that but I can also sense when someone's going to attack me oh my gosh, I gotta tell Ben", Julie went and picked up the phone but immediately put it down.

"No wait, maybe I should keep this a secret, just for a while, just get a few practice runs in before I tell Ben", Julie said.

(The next day at school during lunch)

"Hey Ben", Julie said carrying her lunch tray.

"Hey Julie", Ben said. Both of them sat at their usual table.

"So Ben anything new happen", Julie asked.

"The weirdest thing happened", Ben said.

"Oh", Julie questioned.

"Yeah Kevin said he heard these two criminals were taken to the police station, and it wasn't a cop or us who took him in", Ben said.

"Uhh, yeah that does sound weird", Julie said uneasy.

"So uh Ben when to you think I can see more of those aliens of yours", Julie asked.

* * *

**Kisdota: Julie's got a secret, so someone tell me what you people think of Julie's knew power. A few fics I've read which involved giving Julie powers seemed completely unrealistic in my opinion, no offense to those people. So tell me what you think, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.**


	3. A new Member

**Kisdota: OK you guy did seem to like Julie's powers, but were concerned about a certain detail, so I decided to explain it in this chapter, but ya gotta admit this power does seem pretty realistic for the Ben 10 series. And don't be surprised if I don't update for a while at some point, my other story "KINGDOM HEARTS MATERIALS OF THE HEART" is finally starting to get some fans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10**

* * *

Julie was loving her new powers, she later found out inside the arm was a bit of circuitry used to receive radio signals, normally just the arm of a Forever Knights armor wasn't enough but Ship was able to use what was left allowing her to listen into police signals on robberies, her latest heroic deed was the most entertaining, especially after the fight.

Flashback to last night

_CRASH _**Swampfire **crashed thru the door of the bank.

"Alright nobody mo- uhhh", Swampfire was saying till he discovered the two robbers that were supposed to be robbing the place, were lying unconscious.

"What happened here", Gwen said.

"Looks like someone beat us here", Kevin said.

Swampfire transformed back and took a look at the two robbers.

"Hey you two awake, who did this", Ben asked.

"Some… some… green light kid…she, she destroyed our… weapons", one of the robbers said weakly.

"Whoa, look at this", Gwen said picking up a gun that was cleanly cut in half.

"Wow, dude must have had skills", Kevins said.

Little did the three know that Julie was watching the whole thing from afar.

Flashback ends

(In the afternoon at Mr. Smoothies)

Ben and Julie were enjoying some Smoothies together.

"So Ben, anything new happen", Julie asked.

"Well something weird happened last night", Ben said.

"Oh really, like what", Julie said acting none the wiser.

"Yeah me Gwen and Kevin went to stop a robbery but, someone else stopped it before we got there", Ben said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh really, well maybe it was some new hero", Julie said in a smarter than you tone.

"Probably, but whoever it is is in a lot of trouble", Ben said.

"Wel- wait what", Julie said.

"We did a check, whoever did this wasn't a normal person, but there are no other plumbers in this vicinity, so whoever is doing this is fighting crime illegally", Ben said.

"But, uh didn't you used to fight alien activity when you were ten", Julie asked trying to hide her worry.

"We'll I was under the supervision of my grandpa, and I almost got in trouble for fighting aliens and not being a plumber a while back", Ben said.

"Ohhh uh yeah", Julie said being filled with fear.

"What if uh, hypothetically, I was the person who was doing all this", Julie asked taking a sip out of her drink.

"You, well I guess you wouldn't get in trouble if I said you were with me, but you wouldn't do something like that without telling me first", Ben said.

"Uhh yeah", Julie said taking a sip of her drink.

(Later at night)

Julie was in her room doing her homework; but she kept getting distracted on what Ben said.

She knew what she was doing wasn't right, not the fighting crime without an intergalactic license but the not telling Ben she acquired the ability to fight crime with a super katana.

She wanted to tell Ben, she knew she had to, but what would he say.

Would he support her, would he say he didn't want her to fight crime, would she get in trouble?

Ben nearly got thrown in the null void for fighting aliens without officially being a plumber even though he was a hero, she doubted Ben would do something like that to her but she could still get in trouble.

OK now she felt like she was exaggerating too much, I mean she only stopped three or four crimes.

That wasn't a lot, and she only had her new abilities for about two days.

"_Shiip shiiiiip shiiiiip_", Ship was going getting on Julie's arm.

"What is it Ship", Julie asked. Ship made a slight movement on her shoulder and she heard some sounds.

(At the park)

A few teens were drawing graffiti in the park.

"Hey punks", Julie called out getting their attention.

"Hey Tom, some girl here, what should we do", one of them said.

"Heh, you might wanna leave now little girl, unless you want to mess with me and my gang here", the person know as Tom said.

"Why don't we let her stay, she looks like she could be fun", one of them said.

"Listen here, I want you to leave this park alone now", Julie said.

Tom and the other delinquents started to laugh.

"Or what, what could you possibly do", he said.

_BAM _Julie aimed her hand at the ground and fired a burst of green plasma.

"Holly crud" "She's packing heat" the delinquents said scrambling.

"Wha- What the heck's with your arm", Tom said.

"You wanna find out the hard way", Julie said.

"Y-you ain't gonna scare me", Tom said pulling out a gun, only to have it sliced in half the moment he pulled it out by Julie's Katana.

"I think the cops would love to talk to you", Julie said shrinking her Katana and making her hand a taser and shocking the man to sleep.

"Man I wish Ben could have seen this", Julie said.

"Well then good thing I'm here", Julie jumped at the sound and turned to see what looked like a mummy.

"Uh, Ben nice to see you, err that is you right", Julie questioned.

Ben Mummy turned back to normal giving a look at Julie.

"Oh Ben, uhh it's nice to see you, uh, where are Kevin and Gwen", Julie asked.

"It was just a bunch of kids, we didn't see the need for all of us to go and it was my turn to stop the small time crimminals", Ben said still giving Julie a look.

"Oh so you guys have a system for minor crimes, I never knew that", Julie said trying to sound interested. Ben said nothing.

"Alright well I'm just going to go home now", Julie said leaving, but Ben grabbed her hand.

"Julie is there something you want to tell me", Ben asked.

"Uh whatever do you mean", Julie asked.

Ben pointed to her right hand.

"Oh this, uh it's Ship", Julie said.

"Yeah I can see that, why is Ship on your arm Julie, are you the one who's been stopping all these crimes", Ben asked.

"Uh, maybe", Julie said.

"Julie this stuff is dangerous, why didn't you tell me", Ben asked.

"I was going to, at first, but it, it was just so fun, I was going to tell you soon but, I just wanted to feel the rush of stopping bad guys by myself a few times", Julie said.

"Julie you should have told me, doing things like this is dangerous", Ben said.

"But you do it all the time", Julie said.

"I have experience doing this", Ben said.

"So, I've gone with you on a few crime fights before with nothing but a blunt object", Julie said.

"You could have at least told me that you were doing this instead of keeping it a secret", Ben said.

"Would you have let me kept doing this if I told you", Julie asked.

"Well… uh… yeah", Ben said.

"No you wouldn't, you would tell me it was dangerous, you always tell me these things are dangerous", Julie said.

"Julie-", Ben was saying.

"And come to think of it, would you have told me about your aliens back then, the only reason I know is because Ship attacked us trying to get your attention on our first date", Julie said.

"Hey don't turn this on me, I'm not the one who was fighting crime behind your back", Ben said.

"Ugh, what happened", Tom said getting up, _ZAAAAAPPP _only to be knocked back out by Julie's taser arm.

"And besides I can handle myself, everyday you go out when we're doing something together risking your life and I'm left alone to see you on the news, how you "saved the day" while I can't spend any time with you", Julie said.

"You didn't like it when I did that, I thought you understood I had a job to do, and you never said anything to me", Ben said.

"What was I supposed to say, "hey Ben could you stop helping other people so we could spend more time together"", Julie said.

"Julie, _sigh _fine", Ben said.

"Fine what", Julie asked.

"I suppose if you want to do this then, I guess you can help me Gwen and Kevin when we go out to fight crime", Ben said.

"Really, you mean it", Julie asked.

"Yeah, I guess you deserve it since I've been leaving yo- oomph", Ben was saying till Julie hugged him.

"Thank you soo much Ben", Julie said.

"Uh yeah your welcome", Ben said returning the hug.

"Ugh what hap-" _ZAAAP_

**Kisdota: Eh not my best chapter, but now I can move to doing the other things I think would be funny to put in this story, and if you people have a problem with Julies powers, tell me, AND PLEASE REVIEW, YAHAHAHAHAHJAHAHAHA**

* * *


	4. The Freaks and the new girl

**Kisdota: Alright here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait but I've just been having some writers block, but today's a great day for me, I mean for normal people this would be a sad day since it's raining heavily but it's like sunshine for me. YAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

(In a Part of town in the 3rd story of a parking garage)

Three people were robbing parked cars of all valuables, these were no ordinary people.

"Gahh I thought we'd never got away from those cops, at least now we can get back to robbing", a meaty looking man with a strange looking head said.

"Just be careful not to set off those car alarms numbskull, we don't want to alert anyone we're here", a woman with strange red hair said.

"We'd do a better job of it if you two would keep quiet", a scrawny man with bad teeth said.

"Two late", the three looked to see Ben.

"It's been a while Circus Freaks", Ben said.

"It's you", Tumbskull said.

"What are you doing here, how did you find us", Frightwig said.

"I live in this city", Ben said.

"Oh, wow, I knew I shouldn't have listen to you two idiots", Acid Breath said.

"How was I supposed to know the kid lived here", Frightwig said.

"We can take him, I've been wanting to smash him for a long time", Thumbskull said cracking his knuckles.

"I think my friends want a crack at you first", Ben said.

Thumbskull felt someone tap his shoulder, when he turned around he got a stone covered fist to the face.

"Nice to meet you", Kevin said.

"He's got backup", Acid Breath said.

Acid Breath suddenly got covered in a purplish aura and crashed into a nearby .

"Ow what was that", Acid Breath said rubbing his head.

"Did you miss me", Gwen said.

"You, since when can you do that", Acid Breath said.

"Well then that leaves me with- _BLAST- _GAAHHHH", Frightwig got blasted by a burst of green energy.

"What was that", Frightwig turned her head to see Julie with her Cyberized arm.

"Who are you supposed to be", Frightwig said.

"The name's Julie", Julie said bringing out her sword.

(Kevin vs Thumskull)

_Bam punch bam_

"Kevin and Thumbskull were evenly matched in strength, Kevin sent a hit to Thumbskull's jaw.

"Man that hurt, how'd ya get covered in that rock", Thumbskull said rubbing his chin.

"I was born with this power, I can also do this", Kevin said absorbing the metal from one of the cars.

"Now where was I", Kevin said punch Thumbskull away.

Thumbskull crashed into a car, when he got up he picked up the car and tossed it to Kevin.

Kevin got caught in the attack and was sent flying out of the third story. Kevin fell till he crashed into another car, thanks to his armor he was still fine.

"Ugh, that guy's tou- AHHHH", Kevin saw that he had landed on his own car.

"You MONSTER, look what you made me do", Kevin said climbing the side of the building.

"So what, it's not like it was your car", Thumbskull said.

"Yeah, it was", Kevin said angrily stepping back on the third floor.

"Oh, you should have been more careful then", Thumbskull said smirking.

"Grrrraaahh", Kevin yelled charging at his foe.

The two grabbed each other's hands trying to crush the others fist.

Kevin fueled by anger picked up Thumpskull.

"Wha- what are you doing", Thumbskull said.

Kevin spun Thumbskull around and tossed him out the side.

"I'm not done with you yet", Kevin said jumping out the side to follow him.

(Gwen vs Acid Breath)

"Nice to see you again girly, I've been wanting to get back at you for what you did to me at that school", Acid Breath said spewing a cloud of acid towards Gwen.

Gwen blocked the attack with her powers.

"You're gonna need something better than that breath of yours to hurt me", Gwen said.

Acid Breath spewed another cloud at the ground and Gwen felt the Ground give away, before she fell she used her aura to grab the sides of the hole.

Acid Breat then blew another cloud of acid above her and caused some ruble to fall on top of her. Gwen let go and fell to the floor below with the rubble falling on top of her.

"Heheheh", Acid Breath laughed, till the rubble fell to reveal Gwen was protected by a bubble of aura.

"Is that all you got", Gwen said.

Acid Breath took in some air to attack, but right before he was about to attack Gwen made a bubble of aura over his head and Acid Breath got a slight blast of his own breath, not enough to burn his skin but enough for the fumes to knock him out.

"Hmph, to easy", Gwen said.

(Julie vs Frightwig)

Frightwig spun her hair around Julie and Julie deflected all her attacks with her blade.

"You're not bad, but don't think I'm easy to beat", Frightwig said.

"If Ben could defeat you at age 10, you're no threat, freakwig", Julie said.

"He just got lucky", Frightwig said.

She shot the iron spheres at the end of her hair towards Julie.

Julie blocked the attack with her blade, and was able to cut one of the long hairs.

"AGGHH, WHY DID YOU DO THAT, THAT WAS A PART OF ME", Frightwig yelled.

"Oh my gosh really, I'm so sorry", Julie said thinking she decapitated someone, only to be wrapped by frightwigs hair.

"Hey let go", Julie said.

"Hah, it's easy to trick people like you, but you ruined my hair, guess I'll just take yours", Frightwig said pulling at Julie's hair.

"OW, let go", Julie said with her hair being tugged at.

Julie withdrew her sword in her hand and let out a small surge of electricity, _BZZZ_ shocking both herself and Frightwig.

"GAAAHHH", Frightwig let go of Julie.

"Ow, gotta be more careful when I do that", Julie said.

"OK that's it", Frightwig wrapped all of her hair in one whip and brought it down.

Julie was able to sidestep out of the way avoiding the attack. Julie put her hand on the hair _BZZZZZZZ _"GAAHHH" and sent an even stronger surge of green electricity thru Frightwigs hair and knocked her out.

"Don't mess with my hair", Julie said.

(Later)

Some cops arrived at the scene. Ben had tipped the cops to take a look at the place. They had found the Circus Freaks and taken them in.

(Next Morning)

Kevin and the gang were driving towards school.

"Well that was a fun night', Ben said in the back seat.

"What are you talking about, you didn't even do anything", Kevin said.

"Not true, I distracted them so you guys could make an impression", Ben said.

"Well you could have helped me, that fingernail dude made me smash my car", Kevin said.

"Will you stop whining about that Kevin, you were able to fix your car", Gwen said riding shotgun.

"And quickly two, how do you do that", Ben asked.

"I've gotten used to it, I've fixed this car millions of times, thanks to you", Kevin said.

"Well it's nice to know that if you fail school you got a job in the auto industry", Ben said.

"Or I could go back to a life of crime and beat the crap out of you", Kevin said.

"Kevin", Gwen said.

"I'm just kidding", Kevin said.

"So Julie how was your first day on the Alien Force", Gwen asked.

_Silence _

"Julie", Gwen said. Ben looked to see that Julie was asleep.

"Julie, come on wake up", Ben said gently nudging her.

"_Yawn, _huh, oh sorry guess I fell asleep, I didn't get much sleep last night", Julie said.

"You'll get used to fight late at night, so how was your first fight", Gwen said.

"It was amazing, the most fun I ever had, I mean yeah I shocked myself a bit, but it was still so much fun", Julie said.

"Glad to see at least you had fun", Kevin said.

(At school a few minutes before the first bell)

Ben and Julie we're walking towards their class, but they were stopped by an old, evil force.

"Ben, hi how are you doing", Ben and Julie turned their heads to see Kai.

"Ben how are you doing", Kai said getting in between him and Julie.

Ben still didn't have it in him to be rude to Kai and tell her to get lost.

"Uh, hi again Kai, nice to see you, again", Ben said.

"_Grrrr, why does she keep bothering me whenever I'm with Ben"_, Julie thought angrily.

"So anything new happen", Kai asked.

"Oh yeah, something happened", Ben said smiling at Julie.

"Hmm, what", Kai asked.

"Oh, nothing worth mentioning", Ben said.

_RINNNNNGGG _

"Oh there's the bell, let's go Ben", Julie said grabbing his hand and dragging him away.

"Wha wait, what happened", Kai said in vain.

* * *

**Kisdota: And there you have it, hope it was OK, I was suffering some writers block. Anyway please read and review, and I'll try to make a better chapter. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *


	5. Summer trip

**Kisdota: OK you know what I'm gonna take this story in a whole other direction, the plot I had at first was just a bunch of drabbles and incidents with Ben and Julie, but now I shall take this in a whole other direction. Something that nobody has probably done before, and with what I'm thinking there is a SLIGHT possibility that I may change the rating on this in the up direction. And really only two reviews, come on you can add more than that.**

**I would also like to Recommend the author "SeeNoEvil121" and her (I'm pretty sure it's a her) awesome One Piece fic "Pirates!" Go check it out, she's asking for ideas, she used one of the villans I submitted YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 not owned by me, YAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Come on come on", Ben was saying staring at the clock.

The school year was about to end for Ben and his entire summer was completely planed out.

(Flashback)

Ben was sitting alone at his house watching television till the phone rang.

_RIIINNG _"Hello", Ben said answering the phone.

"Ben hey it's me", Max said.

"Grandpa Max, hey how are you doing", Ben said.

"Good good, listen I wanted to ask you something, you wouldn't happen to have anything planned for this upcoming summer would you", Max asked.

"Not that I'm aware of why", Ben asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go on one of our summer long road trip", Max said.

"R-really, yeah that would be great, I'd love to go", Ben said.

"Good to hear", Max said.

"Aww man, Julie's going to be sad when she finds out she won't be able to see me for the summer though", Ben said.

"Well just invite her over", Max said.

"What really are you sure", Ben asked.

"Why not, Gwen already invited Kevin to come on our trip, I thought it would be OK for you to invite your girlfriend, just as long as you don't do anything funny", Max said.

"I-I won't, thanks Grandpa", Ben said.

(Flashback ends)

It had taken hours for Julie to convince her parents to let her go on the trip with Ben.

But after much talking, (and a few threats to Ben from Julies father) she was allowed to go.

Now here Ben was waiting for the clock to end.

It was moving so slowly though just one more minute, one more slow endless minute, damn you Father Time for this curse of slowness on every last minute something good is about to happen.

5…...

4……

3…...

2…...

1………………

RING DAMN YOU

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG _Finally.

(In the Hallway)

Ben was feeling great, a whole two and a half months of no school, homework, or Kai.

"Ben", Kai said, spoke to soon.

"Ben how are you doing, it's great that schools finally over now isn't it", Kai said.

"Uh- yeah", Ben said.

"So what are you going to do for the summer", Kai asked.

"Oh I'm just going on a road trip with Grandpa Max and Gwen", Ben said.

"Really, for the whole summer", Kai asked pretending to sound sad.

"Yeah, Kevin and Julie are joining in as well", Ben said smirking.

"Huh, wait Julie is going with you, as in just you two", Kai said sounding shocked.

"Well not just me and her", Ben said trying to walk away.

Kai got in his way "So then where will you be off too then"?

"Not sure", Ben said trying to get away.

"Is there any way we could stay in contact", Kai said still in Bens way.

"No Kai", Ben said.

"What about your cell phone", Kai asked.

"Um I'm not that comfortable giving out my number", Ben said.

"Oh come on", Kai said.

"No Kai, now let me go, my grandpa's waiting outside for me", Ben said finally getting past Kai.

"Ben until you give me your number I'm not going to speak to you", Kai said.

"Alright, it's been nice talking to you", Ben said leaving.

"_Well that didn't work like I hoped", _Kai said feeling stupid.

(Outside the school)

Ben saw Julie standing outside of his Grandpa's new Rustbucket.

A funny story, when grandpa Max came back he was surprised to see that his house was gone.

Fortunately Kevin was able get back the parts of the old motor home and restore it back to normal, and even gave it a tune up.

"Ben hi, ready to go", Julie said giving Ben a hug.

"Hey Julie", Ben said hugging her back.

The two walked into the RV.

"Hey Ben, you ready to go", Max asked.

"Yeah, but where are Gwen and Kevin", Ben asked.

"They're right behind us", Max said.

Ben looked back outside behind the RV to see Kevin and Gwen in Kevin's car both waving.

"He said he'd feel better if he followed us with his car", Max said.

The 5 then started to move out, Julie a look out the window to see Kai standing outside.

Julie looked right at her and made a face at her, and Kai worded a bunch of vulgar words to her.

(On the road)

Max was behind the wheel and Ben and Julie were sitting at the dinner table.

"So Grandpa, where are going to stop first", Ben asked.

"I thought we might stop by the same campsite we stopped by the first time, they started letting people back in after that incident", Max said.

"Started, how long did they keep it closed", Ben asked.

"What happened anyway", Julie asked.

"Well that was the place I first received the Omnitrix, when it came down from space", Ben said.

"Oh right, you told me that before", Julie said.

"Julie tell me, how long have you known that Ben had the Omnitrix", Max asked.

"Well I, accidentally found out when we went out on our first date", Julie said.

"There was a Mechomorph who landed and needed help, but I wasn't aware what the beeping was on my Omnitrix so Ship kinda kinda kidnapped her and well when I went to help her, she kinda saw me as an alien", Ben said.

"And you weren't afraid of him after that Julie", Max asked.

"No, I actually thought it was cool", Julie said.

"Heh, well you're lucky Ben, I've known a lot of fellow plumbers who've gone thru a break up just for being involved with aliens", Max said.

"Heh, well I seriously doubt I could break up with Ben even if I wanted to", Julie said.

"Oh Ben could you hand me my cell phone on the side of my backpack, my parents wanted me to call them as soon as I left", Julie said.

"Sure", Ben said reaching for her phone.

"Uh Julie did you get a new design on your phone", Ben asked holding Julie's phone.

"What, no why do you as- SHIP", Julie said.

The phone in Ben's hand melted onto the table and reformed into Ship.

"_Shiiiiiiip_", Ship said snuggling next to Julie.

"Ship, oh you ate my phone", Julie said sad.

"Is everything OK back there", Max asked.

"Yeah we're OK, Ship just snuck along for the ride", Ben said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tennyon", Julie said.

"It's alright, Ship can come along for the trip, and you can call me Max", Max said.

"_Sigh _Ship, why did you have to eat my phone, oh well, turn back into it so I can call my parents Ship", Julie said.

"_Shiiiiiip_", Ship said turing into Julie's previous cell phone.

(At the camp sight)

They five had set up tent and Max brought out what they assumed was dinner it, seemed to be moving around.

"Uhh, Grandpa, please don't tell me that this is what you'll be cooking all summer", Ben asked.

"What I thought you would have learned to appreciate my cooking", Max said.

"No offense Grandpa but, I don't think me or Ben could ever learn to eat, whatever this is", Gwen said.

"Well Kevin and Julie don't seem to mind", Max said.

Gwen and Ben turned their heads to see Kevin and Julie actually eating a forkful of, whatever they were eating.

"No way, Julie", Ben said.

"You guys are actually enjoying this", Gwen asked.

"This stuff's better than the food I used to eat in the Null-Void", Kevin said.

"It's different but not bad, besides if someone else is eating this stuff then I can too", Julie said.

"Hahahahaha, well it's great to see somebody appreciate my cooking", Max said.

Gwen and Ben took a look at the food, they both took a small piece but that was all they could take.

"Ugh, I can't eat it", Ben said.

"Ugh, me neither", Gwen said.

**

* * *

**

Kisdota: And I will stop there. Well let me hear what you all think, do you like where this is going or do you think it's stupid, and don't worry there will be more alien fighting and BenxJulie fluff (and a bit of KevinxGwen). And please give me more Reviews than the few you gave me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	6. A hero's sick day

**Kisdota: Next chapter of my fic, so tell me folks how's my writing so far? I AM SO SORRY THAT I'M LATE, I HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF, COLLEGE AND TEST, NEED TO PUT MY LIFE AHEAD OF MY FIC SORRY. And when I was going to upload, had some uploading trouble. Also I made another Ben and Julie one shot, it has nothing to do with my little series, but you might want to read the description before you read it, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 is not owned by me.**

* * *

(About a week in the trip)

Everyone was traveling on the road on the freeway they had stopped by a few familiar places such as Washington D.C. and the old lake that held the Kraken, unfortunately something was wrong with Ben.

"Ahh ahh AHCHOO", Ben was feeling a bit under the weather, lying on the bottom bunk bed of the Rustbucket.

"103, you got a fever", Julie said reading the thermometer.

"_Shiiiiip"_, Ship went snggling close to Ben.

"Aw man, right at the beginning of the tri… ACHOO", Ben said.

"Julie check the bottom drawer of the refrigerator, I got some medicine that might help Ben", Max said. Julie took a look inside the bottom drawer of the fridge, and took out a jar of what looked like some kind of green liquid.

"Oh man, not that stu… ACHOO", Ben said.

"What is it"? Julie asked.

"Oh a little recipe I learned a while back, it's good medicine", Max said. Julie undid the top of the jar, only to see something floating on top of it.

"Ugh, umm, I'm not sure but I think something wrong with it", Julie said.

"Hmm, let me take a look", Max said. Julie brought the jar to Max.

"Oh, looks like it's gone bad", Max said.

"Thank go… ACHOO, god", Ben said.

"Well I guess we'll need to pick up some regular medicine", Max said.

(At a nearby town)

Ben and Max went inside a nearby food mart to get medicine.

"Ugh, I feel terrible", Ben said.

"Well don't worry, well get some medicine and you'll be as good as new", Max said.

"_sniff_ ugh, I hope so", Ben said.

(Outside)

Kevin was under his car, doing a tune-up.

"Wow Kevin, sometimes I think you like this car more than me", Gwen said.

"I do not", Kevin said.

"This is your fifth time under the car in this week, what could you possibly be doing under there", Gwen said.

"Just want to make sure nothings broken", Kevin said.

"What could possibly break in that short amount of time", Julie asked.

_BOOOM_ there was suddenly a loud explosion.

"WHAT THE _bam, _ow, jezze", Kevin was startled by the explosion and banged his head on his car.

"What was that", Gwen said.

"What's going on", Max said as he and Ben ran outside of the mart.

From the other side of the explosion a lone figure came out.

"So it's true, the alien boy's back", it was the sound of a woman.

"Joey", Gwen said.

(A reminder, Joey is that biker chick from the first Ben 10 who merged with Vilgax's drones, in the special Ben 10 negative 10 she reappeared in a new alien power suit, I'm using the power suit one)

"Joey"? Julie questioned.

"She was one of our old enemies", Gwen said.

"Another, how many enemies have you made in your ten year old life"? Kevin asked.

"You can thank Ben for that", Gwen said.

"Well excuse me for… ACHOO being a hero _sniff_", Ben said.

"Ben, it's been a long time, I've wanting to get revenge ever since you got me thrown in the slammer, I've been looking everywhere for you", Joey said.

"Ugh _sniff_, you mind coming to fight me when I'm not sick", Ben asked.

"Well to bad, but don't worry being sick will be the least of your worrys", Joey said.

"Well fine, I know how to deal with… ACHOO, you", Ben said as the watch glowed and Ben transformed.

"**Upzzz-grrrrrr-grade ade ade**", Upgrade said with a static voice.

Upgrade started moving towards Joey but suddenly his green lines turned blue and he froze in place.

"Uhhh, alright then stay where you are", Joey said giving Upgrade a strong punch sending him flying to the side.

"BEN", Julie yelled.

"What's wrong with Ben", Kevin said.

"Oh man this happened before, Ben's sickness will affect his alien's, we need to help him", Gwen said.

"Alright finally something interesting to do", Kevin said absorbing the metal of his car.

Julie took out her cell phone which was Ship and Ship formed on her arm (That's going to be her thing now, she carries Ship as a cell phone so she can take Ship wherever she goes, tell me in a review if that's a good idea or it sounds stupid).

Gwen Kevin and Julie were about to help Ben but heard a grunt behind them, they turned to see two other biker ladys with alien tech guns who had knocked out Max.

"Grandpa", Gwen shouted as she attacked one of the biker chicks.

"We'll take care of these two you help Ben", Kevin said.

"Right", Julie said.

(Meanwhile with Ben and Joey)

"Ugh, I do- I don't , fezzzzz eel so g g good", Upgrade said getting up off the ground.

"Well I never thought it would be this easy to take you out, I think I'll savior this moment and kill you slowly", Joey said.

Joey took out a small laser and fired it at Upgrade, but before the laser got to him Upgrade gave off a green light and transformed.

"**Swampfi-ACHOO fire**", he yelled out as the laser easily went right thru him.

"What the- since when could you turn into that, and since when can you turn into different one's whenever you want"? Joey questioned.

"I've been improving a bit, now take this", Swampfire said throwing his hand in her direction.

_SPLAT _Joey got a face full of what appeared to be green slime.

"What the, that wasn't right", Swampfire said.

He took a look at his hands to see they were leaking the same green substance.

"Aw great, my flu must have clogged up my hands", Swampfire said.

"What is this, what was that supposed to do"? Joey questioned.

"It 'was' supposed to burn you, ", Swampfire said.

"It didn't do anything except get me dirty", Joey said.

"I can't help it, I'm sick", Swampfire said.

Joey ran forward towards Ben and the two grabbed each other's fist and tried to push each other in a battle of strength.

"ah AHCOO", Swampfire sneezed in Joey's face giving her a blob of greenish goop.

"Eww", Joey said moving away from Ben to wipe off the goop.

"ugh sorry, _sniff_", Swampfire said.

"Ben", Swampfire turned his head to see Julie.

"Julie, where's Gwen and Kevin"? Swampfire asked.

"They're taking care of two other women, so what's the plan"? Julie asked.

"Well I can't use Upgrade to get rid of her armor so do you think you can use Ship to take off that alien tech of hers"? Swampfire asked.

"If you could keep her from moving for a while, yeah", Julie said bringing out her blade and moving back a little.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do", Swampfire said turning into a different alien.

"**Bigchill**", Bigchill said.

"Alright, I'm going to freeze her, you move in when she's pinned down", Bigchill said.

Bigchill tried to send a puff of cold air towards the enemy but he couldn't. "Oh great, _cough cough_ stupid flu, now I can't freeze anything", Bigchill said. "Well that's good news for me", Joey ran towards Bigchill to send him a heavy punch so Bigchill turned transparent.

_BAM _"Gahh, what the", Joey said.

Bigchill didn't turn transparent but became grey and as hard and heavy as steel.

"Ben, you OK"? Julie asked.

Bigchill turned back to normal "Uh, yeah actually, I didn't feel a thing", Bigchill said.

Julie got an idea.

"Ben can you still fly"? "Julie asked.

"Yeah, why- oh I got ya", Bigchill said.

Joey tried to send another hit but Bigchill flew up above her, Bigchill then turned into his heavy form right above Joey.

"Oh man", Joey said as Bigchill landed on top of her with a big thud.

"Ughh, what the hell, get off of me", Joey was pinned down by the now heavy Bigchill.

"Alright Ship, shut that armor of hers off", Julie said.

"_Shiiip",_ Ship said fixating himself on Joey.

"What the hey get off".

(A while Later)

"The suspect and her two accomplices were taken back into custody thanks to a creature who took her out, the creature is thought to be related to the string of monster sightings from 5 years ago-", The news lady said as Julie turned the TV off.

"Heh, well that was fun day", Julie said.

"So you're not upset that we had to deal with those people", Max asked.

"No it was alright, it was pretty fun for me, besides it's not your fault they came by", Julie said.

"Well that's good, so how's Ben", Max asked.

Julie took a look at the bunk.

"He's asleep", Julie said.

"_ZZZZZZZZZ"_, Ben went.

(Somewhere else)

"Well it seems like she has failed, no matter, I have learned a few things about Tennyson that I'm sure will be helpful".

* * *

**Kisdota: Yeah I don't know if this was a good one, but still tell me how it was, and be sure to REVIEW. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	7. Night on the town pt1

**Kisdota: Uweee hee hee, alright sorry for the wait but I was having major writers block and I was having a hard time deciding where I should take this, but here ya go, and be sure to review after this, I'm open to suggestions, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In a forest at night)

"_gasp gasp_, come on hurry up, you two", a man 1 said.

"I'm running as fast as I can", man 2 said.

Three men in prison uniforms were running thru the forest, trying to get away from the cops following there trail.

"_gasp, _OK, _gasp_, I think we're safe", man 3 said.

"OK, what do we do now, they're going to be looking for us", Man 2 said.

"We're going to need some transportation, gotta get as far away from that place as possible", Man 1 said.

"Alright, any ideas where we can steal a car or something"? man 2 said.

"Alright, you two, start looking… uh where'd the other guy go"? man 1 said.

"Huh, he's righ- what the, he was standing here a second ago", man 2 said.

"AHHHH HELP _rustle_ _rustle_", the two looked up at the trees to get a slight glimpse of the man before he was taken up into the trees away from them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"? man 2 said.

"Oh man it must be the cops, we gotta run", man 1 said. The two started to run.

"Gah _thud_", man 2 tripped on the ground.

"Come on, get up", man 1 said.

"I'm co- _splat_ – wha, no AHHHHHHH", the man was pulled up away into the trees by something thin and white.

"OH MAN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON", the man said as he started to run thru the forest.

As he was running he was suddenly stopped by some clear wire between two trees.

"GAH, what the- what is this, some kind of web"? the man said.

"Ook ook, looks like you won't be escaping, ahh ooh ahh", a voice said in the forest.

"Wha- who's there", the man said. A rustling could be heard from one of the trees as a figure started to climb down.

"Wha- WHO ARE YOU", the man said freaking out.

"I'm **Spidermonkey **AHH AHH", he said raising his fist.

_BAM_

(In a town the next day)

"I'm Spidermonkey, real original", Julie said.

"What should I have said then, I'm Spidermonkey and I'm taking you to jail"? Ben asked.

"Well you should try to be original, not steal lines from other heros", Julie said.

"Hero's steal other hero's catchphrases all the time, that's what makes it cool sounding", Ben said.

Everyone had stopped in a town to rest up and do some shopping, Ben and Julie went to explore the town themselves.

"So what should we do now, besides comment on my hero speech"? Ben asked.

"I don't know, we… could… Ben what is it"? Julie asked noticing that Ben had stopped.

She then saw what took ahold of Ben's attention, it was a Mr. Smoothies.

"Uh, Julie you mind-"? Ben was asking.

"Go on Ben", Julie said. Ben ran towards the shop like a little kid leaving Julie by herself.

"_sigh_ Ben and his addiction", Julie said.

She started walking towards Bens location, while she was walking something caught her eye in the window of a shop.

"Hmm, what's… thaa…", Julie said starting to feel sluggish.

(At Mr. Smoothie)

"Mmmm oh yeah", Ben said slurping on his Smoothie.

"Ohhh, I thought I was going to go crazy going without one of these", Ben said.

"Are you happy now"? Julie asked walking towards Ben.

"Yeah", Ben said like he was in heaven.

"Great, so now we get to do something I want to do", Julie said smirking.

"What are we going to do"? Ben asked. Julie pulled out a small rectangular card.

"no", Ben said.

"I saw a nice clothing store", Julie said.

"NOOOOOOOO", Ben yelled causing people to look at him.

"Come on Ben you're not getting away this time", Julie said.

"I can't come with you, I'm… sick", Ben said.

Julie gave him a look.

"I will be sick at some point", Ben said.

"You were sick a few days ago, now your better", Julie said.

"I was only here for a minute and I have to suffer for an hour"? Ben said.

"Ben, I thought you loved me", Julie said acting like she was sad.

"OK don't do that, I'll go with you", Ben said.

"Thanks Ben", Julie said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

(At the RV in an hour)

"Oh man, finally", Ben said dropping two bags on the floor.

"Oh stop whining, I thought you were the hero of hero's", Julie said.

"Why do women take so long in clothing stores, and for that matter why do they demand they take men with them all we do is whine and ask 'are you done yet'"? Ben said.

"Are you actually insulting yourself as a man"? Julie asked.

"If it keeps me away from your stores then yes", Ben said.

"Well it's not Ben, besides don't you like spending time with me"? Julie asked.

"Not when I have to wait an hour for nothing", Ben said.

"Oh will you stop whining about that, 'I'm Ben the hero, my one weakness, going shopping with my girlfriend, don't tell my enemies or they'll use it against me'", Julie said sarcastically.

"Oh real funny 'Hi I'm Julie, I have a great cyber arm and I play tennis, I guess that qualifies me to be a hero, yaaay'", Ben said sarcastically.

"The only reason I'm even fighting is because I wanted to spend more time with you, but I guess you don't want to", Julie said.

"Spend more time, you didn't tell me what you were doing for a week"? Ben asked.

"Oh look who's talking about keeping a secret, if it weren't for Ship that day you wouldn't have told me about all those aliens of yours", Julie said.

"Oh this again, I would have told you, eventually", Ben said.

"Eventually, yeah for how long"? Julie said.

"Well, when I felt like I could trust you, I can't go telling just anybody, you know what I don't need to explain myself", Ben said.

"Yeah I guess not, say here's a suggestion, why don't you turn into **Bigchill **and Disappear", Julie said storming out the door.

A second later Max came in.

"Uh, Ben, something happen", Max asked.

"Me and Julie, kinda got in an argument", Ben said.

"Oh, heh well that fine", Max said.

"Uhh, it is"? Ben asked confused.

"It's good for couples to fight once in a while, besides Julie didn't look that mad, you two'll make up in no time", Max said.

"Hmm, I hope so", Ben said.

(In the town somewhere)

"Hehehehe, tonight I will finally get my revenge on that brat Ben".

* * *

**Kisdota: And there ya go, sorry if it's too short but It's the best I could come up with, suggestions welcome, please Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	8. Night on the town pt2

**Kisdota: OK two things, 1. If you are planning to buy the game Sonic and the Black Knight, don't, just rent it, the rent days should be more than long enough to beat that game, got friggin ripped off. 2. ALERT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE BEN AND JULIE FICS Julie's on the character list here on so you can do a search under Julie's name. So here's the next chapter. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10**

* * *

(At night)

Everyone had gone to sleep for the day.

Julie and Gwen took the bunks and Ben had the floor while Max took the other bed, and Kevin, for some strange reason decided to sleep in his own car, despite Gwen's protest.

Ben and Julie hadn't spoken to each other for the rest of the day still feeling a bit mad at each other.

Ben still felt bad about what he said, sure he didn't like shopping with Julie, but she had put up with a lot of things she hated before, leaving her in the middle of a date to go fight evil, and leaving her to worry about him getting hurt, which he did often.

Heck he couldn't blame her for wanting to get involved with crime fighting, he'd probably go crazy if she was the one with the Omnitrix.

Plus when she found out about the Omnitrix he had she didn't just run away and call him a freak like so many girls would, she said 'cool' not 'what the hacks wrong with you, get away from me you freak'.

Heck back then he would have gone to a hundred shopping malls for a girl like her, and here he was complaining about her.

Tomorrow he would have to apologize to her, she was too precious to him to lose her.

During the middle of the night around midnight, Ben was woken up on the floor by something knocking into him, he looked up to see Julie walking near him.

"Julie, what are you doing up"? Ben asked. Julie had a blank stare on her face and said nothing as she walked past him.

"Uh Julie"? Ben said getting up.

Julie went towards the kitchen area and opened a drawer.

"Uh Julie listen about today I wanted to apologize, it's not that I hate shopping with you but- OK yes I do hate shopping but you've put up with a lot of the things I've done, so- Julie are you listening", Ben said.

Julie appeared to be ignoring him still going thru the drawer.

"Julie are you still mad at me, come on, I'm really sorry that- Julie why are you holding that"? Ben said.

Julie took out one of the kitchen knives and moved towards Ben with the knife held high.

"Umm Julie, what are you doing"? Ben said starting to freak out.

Julie moved quickly towards Ben and brought the knife down missing Ben's face by inches and imbedding the knife in the wall, Ben quickly sidestepped out of the way.

"WHAT THE HELL JULIE, IS THIS CAUSE I MADE FUN OF YOU"? Ben yelled freaking out.

"Ben… be quiet... I'm trying to sleep", Gwen said sleepily opening her eyes.

Julie got the knife out of the wall and made a few more swings at Ben.

"Gwen, get up, I need help", Ben said.

"_Yawn_ Ben what is it", Gwen said.

Gwen opened her eyes to see Ben avoiding Julie who was swinging a knife at Ben.

"Uhh, Ben"? Gwen said thinking this was a dream.

"Help me out Gwen, Julie's gone crazy", Ben said holding Julie's hand away.

Gwen used her powers to take the knife away and push Julie away from Ben.

"Julie, what the hecks wrong with you"? Ben said.

Julie took another drawer out full of utensils and threw it at Ben and Gwen.

Ben didn't get hurt but Julie got out of the trailer while he and Gwen were distracted.

"Ben what did you do to her, I didn't think you hurt her that badly", Gwen said.

"I-I don't know , I tried to apologize but, heck I didn't think she'd want to kill me", Ben said.

"_Yawn, _What's with all the ruckus"? Max said getting up.

"Julie tried to kill me", Ben said.

"She didn't hurt you too badly did she, how hard did she hit you"? Max asked.

"Wha- no she tried to kill me, literally", Ben said.

"Ben I know she was mad at you but I really think your exaggerating", Max said.

"She used a knife on him", Gwen said.

"Oh, that's- say where is Julie"? Max asked.

"She just left, come on we should go find her", Ben said getting his green jacket.

(Outside in the town in the middle of night)

"_Yawn_, so why are we looking for Julie, why don't we just call her on her cell phone", Kevin asked.

"I tried but she wouldn't answer", Ben said.

"She should be somewhere around here", Gwen said.

"_sigh, _well lets hurry up and find her, let's ask those people", Kevin said.

Up ahead there was a large group of people all gathered at one location.

"There seem to be a lot of people awake at this time, is there something going on"? Max said.

"Let's just see if they know anything", Kevin said.

"Kevin wait something seems wrong", Gwen said. Unfortunately Gwen's warning to Kevin fell on deaf ears.

"Hey you people seen a girl in a pink sweatshirt around here"? Kevin said.

The people said nothing, they all had blank stares as they looked at Kevin.

"Uhh, is everyone OK, was there some kind of party happening"? Kevin asked.

A handful of the people raised guns and suddenly fired at Kevin, luckily for him Gwen blocked the shots with her powers.

"I told you something was wrong, why are they all attacking us"? Gwen said.

"Well it does explain why Julie attacked me, guess we got work to do", Ben said as his watch glowed green.

"**Benmummy**", Ben said turning into the mummy.

All the people brought out various blunt weapons and guns out.

"Well this will be fun, I could use an early morning workout", Kevin said absorbing the stone from the ground.

"Kevin don't hurt them that badly", Gwen said. "Fine", Kevin said.

"I'm gonna try to find Julie, and whatever's causing this, you going to be OK", Ben said.

"We'll be OK Ben, you go on ahead", Max said. Ben unraveled and stretched his feet and started walking over the people.

Unfortunately a few people were trying to bring him down.

"Will you people get off of me, I'm busy", Benmummy said.

Benmummy moved his hands and tried to push those people away as they tried in vain to harm Benmummy's cloth like body.

"OK seriously this is getting annoying, get off of me", Benmummy swung his hand at the people and to his surprise a twister of wind was made and blew the people away.

"Whoa, didn't know I could do that", Benmummy said.

The people started to gather again and move up to Ben.

"Heh, let's see if I can do that again", Benmummy said.

He tried waving his hands again and made a bunch of mini twisters and blew everyone away.

"I should have been this guy more often", Benmummy said. The people then suddenly stopped coming towards Ben.

"Hmm, why you stopping, you scared or something", Benmummy said.

"One person then approached Benmummy holding what looked like a small television screen.

"You wanna give me this or something", Benmummy said.

The person turned the television on to show the silhouette of someone.

"It's been a while Ben, I hope you haven't forgotten me for what you did, I didn't think you'd be able to take down the annoying biker girl, but then again she wasn't much of a fighter", the man said.

"I know that voice, I should have known you'd be the one behind all of this", Benmummy said.

"Hah hah hah, it's been a long time boy", the man in the screen said coming out of the shadows on the screen.

"**Sublimino**", Benmummy said.

* * *

**Kisdota: And I'll start there, I think I'm starting to get the hang of writing these things, which is a good thing since I want a career in making the storys for games, anyway be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	9. Night on the town pt3

**Kisdota: UWEEE HEE HEE, OK now I got three stories I'm working on now. One for Kingdom Hearts, one for Ben 10, and now one for Pokémon. In my opinion I seem to have some strange taste in things, but that's my opinion, anyway with a new story and my "don't give up as long as people are reading" policy I'm going to take a bit more time with the updates, so anyway here's the next Chapter.**

* * *

"HAHAHAHA, so good that you remember me Ben", Sublimino said.

"What are you doing here, what are you up to"? Benmummy said.

"What do you think, I'm here to get my revenge on what you did to me all those years ago", Sublimino said.

"Where are you right now"? Benmummy said.

"Somewhere in the town, and you'll never find me, everyone, destroy him", Sublimino said as the screen went black. The people started attacking again.

"Oh man, gotta find Sublimino and get his watch", Benmummy said transforming.

"**Stinkfly**", Stinkfly said taking to the air out of the reach of the hypnotized citizens.

"OK, if I was some short hypnotist where would I be", _voom_ "What the- what was that", Stinkfly said as something zoomed past him. From the ground it seemed some people had a few rifles.

"Where the heck are these people getting guns", Stinkfly said as he evaded the bullets.

"OK gotta think where would he be, and where is Julie, hope she's OK", Stinkfly said.

"Wait, when 'did' Julie get hypnotized, let's see, we had a fight, she left the RV, oh but Gwen and Kevin would be hypnotized as well, but I never left her side, wait, I got it", Stinkfly said turning his direction.

(At Mr. Smoothie)

Stinkfly landed in the parking lot area of Mr. Smoothie and transformed back to normal, luckily for him there was nobody in the area.

"OK I came from that direction, and left Julie alone, Sublimino must have gotten to Julie in that short amount of time, there's gotta something that- Oh… duh", Ben said when he saw the most obvious place Sublimino would be, the clock shop.

When Ben got up to the Clock shop he took a look at the display window.

"I guess Sublimino's been hanging his hypnotic watch here, it would explain how he got so many people, hmm", Ben looked into the store to see a lone figure in the store.

"Sublimino", Ben said. Ben ran inside of the store, and punched the figure.

"AHH", Ben freaked out because the head of the person came off, upon closer inspection it was revealed that it was a stuffed doll.

"What the, where's Sublimino", Ben said. He looked around the room but saw that Sublimino wasn't in the room. Besides that the room looked strange, there was nothing in the room but the four walls pretty strange for a clock store.

"AHAHAHAHA", Ben turned around to see Sublimino as he pressed a small button on a remote.

Suddenly a thick wall made of steel come up blocking his exit. Then what looked like four huge flat screen television came down from the ceilings and turned on.

"AHAHAHA, if you're watching this Ben, then it looks like I have captured you, and don't bother trying to phase out, these walls were made specifically so you can't escape, so just sit back relax and enjoy the last few minutes of your free will", Sublimino said.

The screen changed from his face to a black and white swirl.

"Oh man, I gotta get out of here", Ben said.

(Outside)

"HAHAHAHA, finally I will have my revenge, once I take over Ben's mind, I will be able to do whatever I want, the power of Ben's aliens will make me rich, HAHAHAHAHA", Sublimino said. After about a minute the steel wall came down.

"Now my newest slave come out and show me your power", Sublimino said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that", something came out of the store.

"What, how are you still talking aren't you hypnotized"? Sublimino said.

"I dare say, you are underestimating me very much if you believe that that pathetic excuse of a hypnotism would actually effect me", **Brainstorm **said.

"Now I believe it would be in your best interest to surrender, I dare say you have nobody to help you, nor do I believe you have the ability to defend yourself".

"Think again, I was prepared just in case you escaped by some miracle, you lady, get over here", Sublimino said. Brainstorm wondered what he ment. _BAM_ "GAHH", Brainstorm was hit by some energy.

"Oh dear, I know that plasma energy an ywhere", Brainstorm said.

Sure enough, there was Julie with a blank face.

"By some stroke of luck I seemed to have found this girl with the mechanical arm, she should be more than enough to take you down", Sublimino said.

"You leave Julie out of this, she has no quarrel in this", Brainstorm said.

"You know her hah, well this will be intersting, attack my slave", Sublimino said.

Julie charged her fist up and charged at Ben who glowed green.

"**Chromostone**", Chromostone said. Chromostone grabbed Julie's fist and absorbed the plasma energy.

"Julie come on, snap out of it", Chromostone said. It was in vain as Julie did nothing to stop, Julie then took her hand back and brought out her sword.

Julie made a few swings at him, but the sword did not cut him, for some strange reason the attacks on Ben were a lot weaker than he thought they would be.

"Sorry Sublimino but I know Julie's moves, she won't be able to hurt me", Chromostone said.

"Very well then, I know how to deal with you, girl, back to me", Sublimino said.

Julie jumped away from Chromostone and went back next to Sublimino, Chromostone changed back to normal "What are you up to"? Ben said.

"Girl, bring the blade to your neck", Sublimino said.

"What, NO", Ben said. Julie did nothing for a moment before she brought the katana close to her neck.

"You move an inch and she dies, just stay right there and she lives", Sublimino said.

Ben got angry but he did nothing not wanting to see Julie get hurt.

"Now then lets try this… Hypno… where is my watch"? Sublimino said searching through his pockets.

"Looking for this"? Sublimino turned his head to see Julie holding the watch which had a black and green design.

"MY WATCH, HOW DID YOU GET IT AND WHY ARE YOU NOT HYPNOTIZED ANYMORE"? Sublimino said.

"I was never hypnotized, earlier when I came to you, my friend snuck your watch away from you and undid the hypnotism", Julie said. Julie dropped the watch which blobed on the ground and turned into Ship. "_Shiiiiip_", Ship went.

"No, NOOO, all that planning ruined", Sublimino said. Suddenly there was a green light and Sublimino turned his head around.

"Now then, I believe you were threatening my girlfriend", **Fourarms **said.

"Girl fri- no NO PLEASE DON'T".

_BAM PUNCH HIT_.

(Later)

Ben was back in the trailer brushing his teeth for the day, when he came out Julie was waiting for him.

"Oh Julie, hi", Ben said.

"Listen Ben, I heard what you said to me, last night", Julie said.

"You did"? Ben said. "When Ship undid the hypnotism I remember what happened last night, Ben I'm sorry for what I said, It's just-", Julie was saying.

"No Julie I'm the one who should be sorry, you put with a lot more than me and I took our relationship for granted", Ben said.

"Ben", Julie said.

"Look the next time you want to go shopping I'll go with you without complaining", Ben said. Julie just smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks Ben", Julie said.

(Somewhere else)

"Hmm, looks like he's more intelligent than I thought, I guess it's time to try something else". **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

* * *

**Kisdota: UWEEE HEE HEE, who could this mystery man be and what was that beeping sound, tune in next update for the next chapter of BEN AND JULIE DEDICATED LOVE YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, also please review. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	10. Bad Insomnia pt1

**Kisdota: Sorry if this next chapter took a while I've been busy with college, I've been suffering major writers block too, so anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Ben 10 me not own**

* * *

(A few days later)

"_YAWN_ oh man, my back is killing me, must have slept on something ", Ben said.

When he got up he went to go to the bathroom in the RV, but for some reason he couldn't find it, when he started to open his eyes he noticed the bathroom wasn't there, and he wasn't even in the RV, in fact he was in the middle of a forest.

"What the- what happ- WHERE AM I"? Ben said.

He somehow found himself in a clearing in the forest in his pajamas alone with no sign of the RV.

_Riiiiiiinnng_ Ben's cell phone started to ring "Hello", Ben said. "Ben, oh thank goodness, where are you", Julie said on the other side of the line.

"I- I'm in the middle of the forest, did something happen"? Ben asked.

"No, you just disappeared, why did you leave"? Julie said. "Leave, I didn't leave, I just woke up here, wait is this one of Kevin's jokes"? Ben said.

"No I don't think so, why don't you come back, we can figure out what happened later", Julie said.

"Alright, so any ideas on how I can find the camp… site…", Ben said.

"Ben, what's wrong", Julie asked concerned. Ben was shocked to see an area of the forest was torn apart by something, the trees were bent the ground looked crushed and it seemed like there were claw marks.

"Uh, I think I found my way back", Ben said. "OK good, I'll wait for you", Julie said.

(Back at the RV)

Ben made his way back to the campground and told everyone what happened.

"So you just woke up there in the middle of the forest"? Max asked. Ben nodded.

"Kevin do you have something to do with this"? Gwen asked.

"Wha- no, I didn't do anything", Kevin said putting his hands up.

"I don't think it was Kevin", Ben said. "I think something may have happened to me", Ben said.

"Why do you think that"? Julie asked.

"Well I saw a part of the forest was torn apart by something that went by, I think it might have been me", Ben said.

"So you did something wild last night"? Kevin asked.

"I-I don't know for sure, I just woke up in that place", Ben said.

"Maybe Sublimino did something to you, it's possible you were sleepwalking like last time", Gwen said.

"Last time"? Julie asked. "Jeeze what haven't you two done as 10, have you met Santa Clause yet"? Kevin asked.

"Heh, well actually, not met him but Ben me and Grandpa Max did sorta deliver Christmas gifts during the summer", Gwen said.

"Wait, that was you 6 years ago, I thought I had some secret admirer", Julie said.

"Wait you got- heh yeah I guess that was us", Ben said.

"OK we're getting off topic, if Sublimino did do something to you then we should try to figure out what it is he did", Max said.

"I could check", Julie said. "How"? Max asked.

Julie called for Ship to come to her, Ship crawled up to Julie's hand and turned into a familiar pocket watch.

"You kept his watch"? Ben said.

"Yeah so, it's better if he doesn't have it", Julie said.

"_Sigh _fine, do you know how to use it"? Ben said.

"I saw what he did, I think I can use it", Julie said.

"Alright give it a try", Ben said.

Julie started to wave the watch in front of Ben for about a minute.

"This isn't going to work", Kevin said.

"Kevin shush", Gwen said.

"How are you feeling Ben"? Julie said. "I…don't…know…", Ben said.

Ben started to get a blank expresion on his face

"I think it's working", Max said.

"Ben, say Julie's getting fat", Kevin said quickly.

"Julie you're getting fat", Ben said without emotion.

"HAHAHA-", _BAM _Kevin was smacked in the face by Gwens powers.

"HAHA, sorry sorry", Kevin said still snickering.

"OK Ben, when I snap my fingers, you will be free of any and ALL hypnosis, OK"? Julie said. Ben nodded.

"OK one, two, three", _Snap._ Ben widened his eyes for a minute and shook his head, "Did it work"? Ben asked.

"I think so", Julie said.

"Well in any case whatever happened should stop now, we should get moving", Max said.

"Alright, thanks Julie", Ben said.

"No problem", Julie said.

(About half of the day later)

The five were driving through the desert to the next town, on the way Ben was feeling drowsy.

"_Yawn_", Ben went. "You feeling tired"? Julie asked.

"Yeah, guess I didn't _yawn_ get enough… sleep", Ben said starting to nod off and lay his head on the table.

"Well go ahead and rest, we still got another hour till we get to the next town", Max said. Ben closed his eyes and started to rest **beeeeep**.

"Hmm"? Julie saw that Ben's watch was starting to glow.

"Uh Ben are you all right", Julie said. **FLASH** Ben suddenly got covered in a flash of green.

"What's going on", Max said. "Ben"? Julie said.

(Outside behind the RV)

Kevin and Gwen were following behind Max and his RV, suddenly the two saw a flash of green light.

"Was that Ben"? Kevin said.

Soon the RV in front of the two started to shake and drive into the side of the road.

"What the hecks going on"? Gwen said.

From the top of the RV something jumped out of the roof.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT"? Kevin said.

The large creature jumped down and howled "_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW_".

"That's, that's Ben, and he's **Benwolf**", Gwen said.

"What the heck's Ben doing, HEY BEN, WHAT ARE YOU UP TOO"?! Kevin yelled out honking his horn.

"_GROWL_", _BAM_, Julie came out of the RV and shot a blast of plasma at Ben knocking him a few feet away.

"BEN"! Julie yelled. Benwolf was soon covered in a flash of green light and turned back into Ben.

"_YAWN_, wha- what the"? Ben found himself awake in the middle of nowhere again, but at least he was next to the RV.

"Ben", Julie said running next to Ben with everyone else.

"Julie, what happened"? Ben said. "You don't remember"? Julie said.

"Remember what"? Ben asked.

"You turned into Benwolf and went crazy", Kevin said.

"I did"? Ben questioned.

"Ben, are you sure you don't remember doing anything"? Gwen said.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I think", Ben said.

"Oh boy, I'm starting to think Sublimino has nothing to do with this", Max said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright, I got to stop there, I got Homework sorry. Also the next chapter may take some time, I'm going to Hawaii for spring break, I really need the time off, sorry, be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	11. Bad Insomnia pt2

**Kisdota: OK I'm back, did you all miss me, and did you all see the season ending of Ben 10? Was a nice episode, even had a nice bit of BenxJulie in it. And it seems that that bit of popularity seemed to get my reviews up. Anyway Hawaii was fun and relaxing but now it's time to get back to work so here's your next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 alien force**

* * *

(Outside in a secluded area in the desert)

Something seriously was wrong with Ben, he somehow transformed into Benwolf yet he had no memory of it, or of going crazy.

So now he and everyone else were going to do a few experiments to see what was wrong.

"_Yawn_ Alright here goes, remember if I go crazy just hit me and that should stop me," Ben said tiredly.

"Got it," Kevin said happily absorbing some stone nearby. "You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" Gwen said.

"Alright were ready Ben," Max said. Ben flashed in a green light.

"**Benwolf**!" Ben said. "Ben you OK?" Julie called out. "How are you felling, are you still with us?" Julie said.

"Uhhh, yeah, nothing's happening," Ben said.

"Aw man," Kevin said as Ben turned to normal.

"So if you can control it now then did you lose control?" Max said.

"The last time you went crazy is with **Bigchill**, but I don't think that's the same reason," Gwen said.

"Maybe the Omnitrix is going haywire," Julie said. "Well may there's a command in it to fix it," Ben said as he started to fiddle with the Omnitrix.

"Ben maybe you shouldn't mess with it till we figure out what's wrong," Max said.

"_Warning warning DNA contamination." _The watch said.

"Uhh, Omnitrix?" Ben said. "Oh yeah, forgot it could do that, see if you can figure out the problem" Kevin said.

"Uh alright, Omnitrix what's wrong?" Ben said.

"_DNA of Ectonurite is out of DNA containment unit,"_ the Omnitrix said.

"Ectonurite? Which one is… No," Ben said. "What, what's wrong?" Julie asked.

"The Ectonurite is, **Ghostfreak**," Ben said. "Ghostfreak," Gwen and Max said.

"What's so bad about that?" Kevin asked.

"Ghostefreak is one of the aliens that somehow has a mind of it's own, it's tried to take over the world before when I was ten. Omnitrix, specify… whatever's going on," Ben said.

"_DNA of Ectonurite is not properly contained, result, the Ectonurite attempts to take control of any other DNA whenever entering a subconscious state," _the Omnitrix said.

"Sub con- what?" Ben said.

"It means whenever you go to sleep Ghostfreak is going to try to take control of your body and any alien it turns into," Gwen said.

"Take over? Omnitrix is there anything you can do?" Ben said.

"_DNA of Ectonurite can be re-contained, process will take an estimated time of 48 hours,"_ the Omnitrix said.

"So that means you're going to have to stay awake the whole time," Max said.

"No sleep- for two days? Great, I didn't get enough sleep before but now I need to stay awake even longer?" Ben said.

"Aw come on Ben, it won't be that hard," Kevin said.

"_sigh _great, alright Omnitrix, go ahead and… do whatever you need to do," Ben said.

_"Confirmed, now re-containing DNA of Ectonurite,_" the Omnitrix said.

"Well at least it seems you can still turn into your aliens in case something attacks us again," Max said.

"_Yawn_ great, I'm already getting drowsy," Ben said.

"Ben don't worry, we'll help you stay awake, we'll get through this," Gwen said.

"Great, I can tell this is gonna be fun for some of you," Ben said looking at Kevin.

"What?" Kevin said.

(44 hours left in the process)

Ben yawned still tired from not getting enough sleep from last night.

"Here, drink some of this," Max said handing Ben a cup of what looked and he hoped, was some kind of coffee.

"This is coffee right?" Ben asked.

"A kind of coffee," Max said. Ben took a sip of it and that was all he could take.

"Do I want to know what's in it?" Ben said.

"Not really," Max said. Ben put the coffee down.

(43 hours left in the process)

"_Yawn, _just, need a mome-," _HOOOOOONK_ "YAAHH," _THUD_.

Ben attempted to fall asleep on the table but Gwen honked a fog horn which made him fall to the ground.

"Wha- You still have that?" Ben said.

"Yep, almost forgot I kept it here from the time you first faced sublimino, good times," Gwen said. "Good times for you," Ben said.

(36 hours left in the process)

Night fell and Ben was still nodding off, despite the loud music and rough road.

"ARE YOU STILL AWAKE!" Kevin yelled.

Kevin decided to drive in circles in his car with the music turned up to max.

Gwen, Julie, and Max could hear the music all the way from the RV.

"That can't possibly be good for Ben," Gwen said.

"Neither can being taken over by Ghostfreak, it's for the best," Max said.

"So how did Ghostfreak even get lose, is that even possible?" Julie said.

"I've been wondering that as well," Gwen said.

"Maybe unlocking the Master control on the Omnitrix triggered something," Max said.

"Why don't we just ask the Omnitrix?" Julie said.

"Oh yeah, we can do that, duh," Gwen said.

(36 hours left in the process)

"Alright Ben can you see if the Omnitrix can tell us how Ghostfreak got out," Gwen said.

"mffeh uhhh," Ben looked like he was about to pass out.

"Ben, BEN, come on," Gwen snapped her fingers in front of Bens face.

"Omnii….," Ben couldn't even finish that first word.

_HOOOOONK_ "Omnitrix how is Ghostfreak out!" Ben finished quickly from Gwen using her fog horn.

"_remote access from uknown origin disrupted Omnitrix's containment units, which lead to the release of the Ectonurite," _the Omnitrix said.

"Remote, access?" Max said.

"Is there any clue the Omnitrix can tell us?" Gwen said.

"meff umu," _HOOOONK_ "Omnitrix!" Ben said.

"_Remote access had an identical signal to Omnitrix," _the watch said.

"An Identical signal, so that would mean whatever did this to Ben was just like the Omnitrix," Julie said.

Bens eyes then opened wide, he had an idea of who this was. "Albedo," Ben said.

"Albedo?" Julie asked.

"Your clone, but he's in jail isn't he?" Kevin said. "Who's this Albedo?" Max said.

"He's some Greymatter that got jealous of Azmuth and made his own Omnitrix, but it backfired so now he's stuck looking like me," Ben said tiredly.

"But that would mean he got his Omnitrix to work again," Gwen said.

"Well we don't know for sure if he's out, we should make sure he's still in jail," Kevin said.

(Somewhere else far away)

"Mwhahahaha, AHAHAHAHA, the fools, it looks like this could go better than I hoped."

* * *

**Kisdota: Next chapters done, you all thought it had something to do with Benwolf going crazy, but you were all wrong, you fell for a classic mis-direction, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, not to be mean sorry, anyway please review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	12. Bad Insomnia pt3

**Kisdota: OK here is the next chapter.**

**ALERT ALERT ALERT, the reason that this story took some time to update is because I have another story I made, it is a BenxJulie fic as well, please go check it out on my profile as well as the 'Freak code of honor'.**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 not owned by me, just some man of action guy, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

The thought that Albedo was out of prison was something indeed to worry about, but the alien force had another matter to deal with, how to keep Ben awake for the next 35 hours? He was exhausted and the ones that didn't have an Omnitrix were getting tired as well, it was well late in the night and Julie was the last one standing to keep Ben awake.

"Come on _Yawn _Ben you can't fall asleep," Julie said.

"I'm trying Julie, but it's not easy, at least you guys get to take turns sleeping I have to go the whole 48 hours," Ben said.

"Who said I was going to fall asleep? I'm staying awake with you," Julie said.

"Wha-, Julie you can't stay up with me," Ben said. "Why not?" Julie said.

"You don't need to stay awake with me," Ben said.

"I know that, I want to stay awake with you. It's not fair that you have to stay awake," Julie said.

"That doesn't _Yawn_ mean that you have to stay awake with me," Ben said.

"I know but that doesn't matter, I'm staying awake with you, I wanted to stay with you when I found out you were part alien, I wanted to help you out when we fought the Highbreed and I want to stay awake with you while you get rid of some ghost out of your Omnitrix," Julie said.

"_Yawn_ I guess I can't make you change your mind can I?" Ben said.

"No- _Yawn_ nope," Julie said.

"_sigh _fine, but if you get tired just go to sleep, you don't need to stay awake with me," Ben said.

(Somewhere a few miles away from Ben)

There was a dark figure walking towards the area that Ben and Company was, he was listening to the sounds coming out of the radio. "As soon as Ben and his friends are asleep that's when you should strike, that should allow you to get the Ectonurite," the voice said. "Understood," the deep hollow sounding voice said as he put the phone away.

(Later in the night)

"_Yawn_ hmmm, Ben……Ben?" Julie opened her eyes.

"BEN!" Julie said. Ben was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh man I must have dosed off, Ben, BEN!" Julie panicked.

_BAM_ Julie heard a sound outside of the RV. "Ben, Ship wake up, we gotta move," Julie said.

"_Ship? Ship ship, ship ship_," Ship got off of the top bunk he was sleeping on and followed Julie.

(Outside)

"Ben, BEN!?" Julie yelled out looking for any sign of Ben. _BAM_ A greenish light had passed Julie's face, she looked to the side of her to see Ben as **Upchuck**.

When Julie saw his eye's they were a strange dark and purple color. "Oh man Ben's gone out of control again, SHIP," Julie said.

"_Ship_," Ship wrapped himself around Julies arm, Julie aimed her hand at Ben.

"Sorry Ben," Julie said as she was about to fire. But as soon as she was about to shoot Ben, he used his long tongues and swallowed a rock then jumped to the side before Julie hit him with a plasma blast. Upchuck then fired a blast of digested rock back at Julie which she dodged easily.

"BEN," Julie tried to call out. Upchuck spit out a few more shots at her which Julie was able to dodge, Upchuck then escape while Julie was distracted.

"BEN COME BACK," Julie called out. "It's no use," Julie heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see a familiar face, or tin mask.

"**Darkstar**," Julie said. "So nice to see you again… Julie was it?" Darkstar said.

"What are you doing here?" Julie said.

"I came here to see Ben, I hear he has a bit of a… split personality in him," Darkstar said.

"How do you know about that? Albedo sent you didn't he?" Julie said.

"Albedo? Hmm well why not, in the mean time I have a bit of a ghost to take," Darkstar said.

"If you want Ben then you're going to have to get through me," Julie said bringing out her blade.

"Hmm… that's a new trick, but you'd still be better off hiding behind your precious pet," Darstar said.

Julie charged at Darkstar her blade held high. Darkstar was unfazed by this and just fired his dark absorbing beam at Julie.

"GAAHHH," Julie was hit and felt herself getting weaker, along with Ship who glooped off of Julie's arm and fell to the ground.

"Don't think that just because you have a weapon now that you're fighting material, it takes a lot more than just some sword to become a hero," Darkstar said.

"What…would you… know about… being…a hero," Julie said getting weaker.

"I'm not here to talk about view point's just go to sleep," Darkstar said increasing the power to his beam.

"Guh… no… Ben," Julie and Ship soon fell unconscious. "I'm sure he won't mind if I were to take care o- _BAM _GAHH!" Darkstar was hit by a force behind him, Upchuck had returned.

"Ahh Ben, I've been waiting for you," Darkstar fired one of his beams at Upchuck, Upchuck dodged the beam and shot a few shots at Darkstar. Darkstar was able to use his absorbing beam to take the energy out of the shots rendering them useless.

"I don't have time for this," Darkstar placed some strange metallic bracelet around his arm. Darkstar fired his absorbing Beam at Upchuck as the bracelet started to glow a slight green.

"Heh, it looks like it's working, soon I'll have the Ectonurite," Darkstar said as Upchuck started to get weaker.

(The next day)

In the RV Gwen and Max walked out of the RV, and Kevin stepped out of his car.

"Julie, BEN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Gwen called out. "They have to be close," Max said.

"I'll call them up, see if we get an answer," Kevin said picking up his cell phone.

"Hey I got someone, Ben, Ben what happened?" Kevin asked. "I fell asleep, Julie came to get me but something happened," Ben said on the opposite line.

"Are you two alright?" Kevin said. "We're fine now, but we were attacked by Darkstar," Ben said.

"Da-DARKSTAR?!" Kevin asked. "Darkstar was here?!" Gwen said.

"Yeah, and it looks like all those attacks on us before, somebody's planning something, I think we're in trouble," Ben said.

"Where are you?" Kevin asked.

"We're coming back to the RV, we'll be there soon," Ben said.

(Somewhere else)

"Did you get what I asked?" a voice said. "I did, the Ectonurite is now in our possession," Darkstar said looking at the bracelet on his wrist which a faint noise could be heard from it.

**

* * *

**

Kisdota: OK so I'm sorry about this but I kinda forgot the plot of this, anyway I'll be sure to update this, I just need to work on my other stories, Review please, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	13. A new Threat or Help

**Kisdota: I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY that it took this long to update, but I am having a problem with the plot, but don't worry I'll finish this story, OK this story might seem a bit random at some points, next chapter rolling, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Also if you don't know I got another BenxJulie story up, go and check it out if you haven't, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 is not owned by me. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

* * *

(At a gas station)

Ben and Max were inside the RV. They had contacted Azumith to try and find out anything they could about Albedo. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie were waiting outside to find out what the situation was.

"If it was Albedo how do you think he got out?" Gwen questioned. "Who knows, the guy was originally a Galvan, so he's gotta be pretty smart," Kevin said. "He's also got Ghostfreak now, what would he want with that?" Gwen said.

"Not sure, but at least Ben's better," Kevin said. "Well so much for our summer vacation," Gwen said. "What do you guys think he's up to anyway?" Julie said. "Well when we first faced him he wanted the Omnitrix from Ben so he could turn back to normal," Gwen said. "But he doesn't need Ghostfreak for that though," Kevin said. "Maybe it wasn't Albedo who sent Darkstar," Julie said.

"Albedo's the only one who has any type of connection to the Omnitrix. Ghostfreak started acting up and in a day somebody comes to take him, I'm pretty sure it's Albedo," Kevin said. The door to the RV opened.

"It's not Albedo," Ben said as he stepped out. "What?" Kevin said.

"We contacted Azumith, but he said Albedo is still in prison," Ben said.

"Bu- but then who's the one who messed with your Omnitrix?" Julie said. "That's what worries me, the only people we know who can even get a signal onto the Omnitrix is Azumith and Albedo. We all know that Azumith isn't the type to mess with the Omnitrix and Albedo doesn't even have access to his own Omnitrix," Ben said.

"Then who is it that's sending all these people to attack us?" Gwen said. "Not sure, it would have to be someone who knows all of our old enemies and also has knowledge on the Omnitrix," Ben said. As the four were talking there was a beeping noise coming from the RV, as Max walked out.

"We got trouble," Max said.

(Somewhere else unknown)

"_Sigh, _so he's been getting his resources here, great this'll complicate things," someone said.

"As long as we're able to stop him we can always fix things later," someone else said.

"More work, great," another said. "We shouldn't complain, it's our fault he's here," a last person said.

"Alright let's split up, we should keep a low profile, and remember to try to keep any and all activity to a minimum, we have no idea what we might effect while being here," the first one said.

(In a town)

"All that for a simple bank robbery, seriously why is it always a bank that gets robbed?" Kevin said. Ben and the gang had stopped a simple robbery, which was easy for them to stop. "Because of all the money," Gwen said.

"Other places have money and they're easier to rob," Kevin said. "You would know wouldn't you," Ben said. "Shut it, Tennyson," Kevin said.

"So anyway shouldn't we try to figure out who it is whose out to get us?" Julie said. "Well we have no leads, and our only suspect is Albedo who's in prison already," Ben said. "Well for all we know it could be any guy or alien that just wants the Omnitrix," Kevin said.

"But does any old guy know how to unleash Ghostfreak in the Omnitrix," Ben said. "_sigh_ we're getting nowhere," Gwen said.

"Maybe we could try to find out where Darkstar is, if someone sent him to get Ghostfreak then we should be able to find out who it was that's out to get us," Julie said.

"We don't have a way to find him thought," Kevin said. Julie thought for a moment. "Can't Gwen track her?" Julie said.

"I tried, but I can't find him for some reason, his powers must be able to counteract my own somehow," Gwen said.

"Well… what if we tried to find Ghostfreak, can't you use Ben's watch to track him?" Julie said. "That….," Gwen said but stopped.

"That's actually a good idea," Gwen said. "Oh my god- why didn't we think of that before?" Kevin said feeling stupid.

"Come on, we should tell Max and get ready to find them," Ben said as he raced off to the RV.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK short I know but I've lost my grove, just wait till next Chapter and cross your fingers I get the grove back, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	14. Strange days

**Kisdota UWEEEE HEEE HEEE, Finally finals are finally over for me, now I can finally get back to work on my fics, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 not owned by me.**

* * *

(In the RV)

"How much longer?" Ben said. "This takes time Ben, I've never tried to locate something like Ghostfreak," Gwen said. Gwen had her hands on the Omnitrix, eye's glowing, attempting to try to locate Ghostfreak.

"Hmm," Gwen said. "What's Hmm?" Kevin asked.

"I have a trail but… for some reason I can't pinpoint his location," Gwen said. "You can't find him?" Ben said.

"Yeah it's like he suddenly disappeared," Gwen said. "Disappeared?" Julie asked.

"We should move, his trail won't stay for long," Gwen said. "Alright, I'll get the RV started," Max said.

(Later)

The trail had lead to a mountain range, driving arrangements were the usual except for Gwen who was floating the way. "What would Darkstar be doing here?" Julie said. "No idea, whatever it is it can't be good," Ben said.

Max rolled down the window, "Hey Gwen how much farther is it?!" Max yelled out. "It's not too far," Gwen said.

"She said that an hour ago," Ben said. "She's doing her best Ben," Julie said. "I know but every time we follow her it takes forever," Ben said.

Eventually came up to a rocky wall. "The trail goes a little farther, there must be something behind the wall," Gwen said.

"Secret wall, how cliché," Julie said. "I got it," Kevin said coming out of his car.

He absorbed the stone of the rocky mountain side and gave the wall a strong hit. _BAM_ "GAH," Unfortunately the wall did not crumble. "Kevin are you OK?" Gwen said. "_ugh _Son of a- yeah I'm fine… ow," Kevin said.

Max had taken out a device and scanned the wall.

"Well you were right Gwen, there's a room beyond this wall but it looks like it's reinforced by three inches of steel," Max said.

"Great now you tell me," Kevin said holding his hand in pain. "So should I go **Bigchill **and go through the wall?" Ben said.

"Oh come on," Julie said. "It's a fake wall, it's obvious how to get in," Julie said.

Julie pressed her hand in an impression on the rock wall to reveal a secret switch, when she pressed the wall the false wall opened.

"How did you know that would work?" Ben said suprised. "It always does in the movies," Julie said stepping into the room.

"Heh, I like your choice in women Ben," Max said.

(In the room)

"What is it?" Ben said. The room was steel plated but pretty much empty, say for a strange device.

It looked similar to the strange transporting ring that took Ben to another planet, but this one was made of a strange looking violet crystal.

"Darkstar's path ends here, so it looks like he's gone through that transporter," Gwen said.

"I don't think it's a transporter, in fact I don't think I've ever seen this kind of material before," Kevin said.

"Kevin's right, I don't think I've seen this type of crystal before in my plumber days," Max said.

"You think it's safe to activate?" Ben said. "Activate the mysterious material both alien device experts know nothing about?" Gwen said.

"It can't be that dangerous if Darkstar used it," Julie said. "But why did he use it?" Ben said.

"Maybe whoever's the one who's sending all our enemies at us is pretty far away," Kevin said.

"Is there any way to figure out where this thing leads," Ben said taking a close look at the machine. "I've got some scanning devices inside the RV, maybe we can figure out where this thing leads," Max said as he exited the room to his RV.

"This still doesn't explain any-," Ben said as he placed his hand on the machine.

_VROOOOOOOOOMMMMMM _The machine started to glow spontaneously. "Wha- Ben what did you do?!" Gwen said. "I didn't do an-,"

_**FLASH**_

"-ything," Ben said. "Did you touch a button on it?" Gwen said.

"There aren't any buttons," Ben said. "Uh guys, something going on," Kevin said. "What's wr-, what the?" Gwen said.

The entire room that they were in had looked different, the steel plating around the room looked a lot newer and shiny.

"What happened, did this thing clean the place?" Kevin said. "Ben are you sure you didn't do anything?" Gwen said.

"Yes… I think, I don't know all I did was touch this thing," Ben said. "Maybe we shouldn't touch it anymore till Max get's back," Julie said.

"What's taking him anyway?" Kevin said. "I'll go see if he needs help," Ben said. Ben stepped out of the room, after a second he was out

"WHOA, GUYS GET OUT HERE!" Ben yelled. "What, is something wrong?" Gwen said. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie stepped out to see that the area they were in had completely changed. The view had changed from a forest area to what looked like some city and a futuristic one similar to the kind Ben saw the first time he traveled to the future.

"Wha- what happened, where's Grandpa Max?" Gwen said. "Max, heck where's the RV and my car, and the trees?!" Kevin said.

"BEN WHAT DID YOU DO?" Gwen said sounding really pissed. "I don't know, all I did was touch it, I didn't think it would do something. All I did was touch it," Ben said. "Well something happened, are we even in the same place?" Julie said.

"I don't know, maybe I should try to call Max," Ben said taking out his phone.

"Huh, that's strange, I don't have any service," Ben said. "Me neither," Gwen said.

"Hey Julie, you still got Ship?" Kevin said. "Yeah," Julie took out her cell phone which grew into the blob Ship. "_Shiiip ship ship,"_ Ship went.

"See if Ship can get some kind of signal out, find something out," Kevin said. "Alright," Julie said.

"_Shiiip shiiiip_," Ship started making a beeping noise. After about a minuet Ben's watch started to beep. "Hmm, is that you doing that Ship?" Ben said.

"Attention, this is a restricted frequency for authorized personnel, who is this?" Ben's Omnitrix said.

They gang looked dumbfounded, "I didn't know your Omnitrix could do that," Kevin said.

"Huh, uh hello?" Ben said. "Hmm, oh Ben sir, sorry I was confused, I thought you were some intruder on the system," the voice said. "Ben, do you know something we don't?" Gwen said.

"Hold on, I thought you left the system, what are you doing here?" the voice said. "Uh, umm, I think you have me mixed up, I don't know where I am," Ben said.

"Sir not to be rude but is this some kind of joke, I have your specific Omnitrix frequency right here," the voice said.

"L-look I don't know what's going on here, I just touched this weird purple crytal ring thing and me and my friends just-," Ben was saying. "Wait, did you say purple crystal ring?" the voice said. "Huh, yeah," Ben said. "oh boy, I think I see what's going on… I'm sending help, just stay where you are," the voice said.

"Wait where are we, what's going on?" Ben said.

"I think it would be better if you asked, **when** you are," the voice said.

* * *

**Kisdota: You all probably have an idea of what's going on, so I'll just stop here, be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	15. Future Shock

**Kisdota: Yeah I'm late, sorry, I had to move my dear old granny into a new apartment. Which meant that once again since I'm the youngest man, I had to move friggin everything, so sorry if this is too late for you but I had to much other real world work to do, I still care about you guys so don't hate me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"When- WHEN!? OK Ben I'm getting tired of asking this WHAT DID YOU DO?" Gwen asked. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ben yelled. "THEN WHY ARE WE IN A DIFFERENT TIME?" Gwen asked. "STOP IT!" Julie yelled at the two.

"Look we're not gonna solve anything by arguing at each other, and we're not in any real danger, we have someone who knows what's going on and he's going to help us. So stop fighting with each other," Julie said. "Right, sorry your right Julie, this isn't the first time we've been here," Gwen said.

"Um, I'm still here," the voice in Ben's watch said. "Oh right, OK how is it your talking through my Omnitrix," Ben asked. "Your Omnitrix is the most powerful object in the known universe, did you think that a phone would be difficult to have?" the voice said. "So sarcasm of Ben's idiocy has survived even in the future, fascinating," Kevin said. "Not now Kevin," Gwen said.

"OK so how is it you know what's going on?" Ben asked. "Well this is the future," the voice said. "No I mean, how is it you predicted this from happening?" Ben asked. "Oh well you see you knew that that device was their so we knew that time travel was being used, I was told to prepare for the event that you two came here," the voice said. "There's four of us," Ben said.

"Really? Oh well I've prepared for that as well," the voice said. "Now would you four hold still for a minute?" the voice said.

"Uh sure wha-,"

_**SHOOM**_

"t for?" Ben said. "WHAT THE!?" Ben and everyone were suddenly transported to a new location.

The room looked futuristic, like the main base that Ben and Gwen visited when they were ten. "Whoa, look at this place," Kevin said. "Wow," Julie said. "Welcome to the Alien Force HQ," the gang saw no one. "Uh, where are you?" Ben said.

"I'm actually the HQ's computer," the voice said. "Wa-wait you're the room we're in?" Ben said.

"Correct," from the floor a door slid to the side and up came what looked like a camera with a weird eye. "Hello Ben Tennyson, I am the HQ's main computer system, you can call me Jake" the voice said. "Wow, I didn't really think you'd be a computer," Ben said.

"How is it we got here?" Julie asked. "Warp beam, standard equipment for any base," Jake said. "So what was the reason you all messed with that device that took you all here in the future?" Jake asked. "We were following Darkstar," Ben said.

"Darkstar, you mean Michel Morningstar?" Jake asked. "Yeah him, he sorta found a way to take one of the aliens from my Omnitrix," Ben said. "Which one?" Jake asked.

"Ghostfreak," Ben said. "The Ectonurite?" Jake asked. "Yeah," Ben said. "Hmm, this is most disturbing news indeed," Jake said. "Hey another question, you called this Alien Force HQ, what exactly is the Alien force?" Kevin asked. "Well would you like the long historic version or the short summary?" Jake asked.

"You talk pretty strange for a computer," Ben said. "I was designed this way," Jake said. "Short summary please," Gwen said.

"Well the Alien force is an intergalactic police force like the plumbers, of course the plumbers were disbanded long ago so the Alien Force is the only police force that deals with all and every intergalactic crimes. This is just one of many bases that were established to help keep peace all throughout the galaxy," Jake said. "So, is this my base?" Ben asked. "I'm sorry but I probably shouldn't say anymore, I've said enough as it is and don't wish to destroy the timeline," Jake said.

"So wait you said you prepared for something like this?" Gwen asked. "Lately there has been some trouble going on, something big and we suspect that time travel may be involved," Jake said. "But with the news that your past Ectonurite is involved we may have something bigger than we thought we had on our hand."

(On another planet far away)

In a building inside a room that was filled with green liquid capsules. _**BOOOM**_A large vault door was blown off allowing a group of five familiar armored people in, they were forever knights. "Alright, we're in, let's get the material quick, before they know we're here," one of them said. "Oh you knights are far too late for that," the knights turned to see a large four armed red alien person.

Next to him was a knight similar to the others but he was a brighter shade of silver and had an X over the unlimited symbol. "You two," one of the knights said. "So the traitor shows himself," another said as they all brought out glowing blue lined swords.

"They still ticked at you for ditching them?" **Fourarms **said. "Verily," he said pulling out a strange metallic orb. The orb had melted and changed shape and turned into a sword.

(Three minutes later)

"Well that was pathetic, sorry I brought you here for this **Squire**," Fourarms said. "Not at all, I would feel bad if I didn't help you stop my people," Squire said.

_**Beep beep beep**_ "Hmm," Fourarms turned back to normal as his watch started beeping. "Yes?" future Ben said on his watch. "Hello Ben, I'm not disturbing you am I," Jake said. "Jake, no I'm good to talk, is something wrong?" future Ben asked.

"Sir it would appear that you were right in assuming that someone was using time travel, it seems your past selves are here in the future," Jake said. "T-they are?" Ben asked surprised. "Yes, currently you Gwen, Kevin, and Julie are here at the base on earth," Jake said.

"Oh boy, alright I'll be there soon, can you call everyone else and tell them the news?" Ben asked. "Right away sir, oh and I have more bad news" Jake said. "More?" Ben asked. "It would seem that there is a high probability that the Darkstar of the past is here, and he's stolen the Ectonurite from your past self," Jake said.

"What!? What is he doing here?" Ben asked. "I don't know sir," Jake said. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can," Ben said. "What was that?" Squire asked.

"Trouble," Ben said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK I don't know if you'll like this chapter but here it is, really sorry for the wait, please review. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	16. Meanwhile

**Kisdota: WOOO alright, next chapter, I'll be adding a few of my own OC's to this chapter to help with the story, this chapter is just mainly to show what our future heros are doing, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(On a red canyon desert like area)

An older Gwen her was running through a long area of desert between two tall rocky faults. She was being chased by what looks like some flying black scaly dragon with a red jewel like horn. The large creature had its eyes set on Gwen as it started to swoop down to grab her. Gwen turned around and waved her hand in front of her and caused a hearty chunk of earth covered in a pinkish aura to be tossed at the large creature.

The large creature fired a strong red energy like substance from his mouth and destroyed the rock. The large creature was still chasing after her. Gwen continued to run. The creature fired some more of the same energy at Gwen. Gwen brought up a barrier around her and defended herself from the attack. "Taking down a giant creature, I'm a magician not a hunter, and where's **X**?" Gwen said.

From atop a nearby cliff a strange figure was seen looking down. His arm was twisted and coiled in a cannon like fashion. "TARGET ACQUIRED," he said in a hollow voice. A large yellow laser was fired at the creature's wing and caused the large creature to fall to the ground. "Finally," Gwen said. She sent a large amount of her energy at both sides of the faults and caused a huge rock slide on top of the creature.

"_sigh_ wish I didn't have to do that, seems sad that I had to kill it just because it was around people," Gwen said. The figure from before had jumped down from the high ledge and fell softly to the ground.

"IT WAS A NECESITY, THIS CREATURE WAS NOT NATUAL IT WAS CREATED, HIS DEATH WILL MEAN SAFTY FOR MANY," the person said. The person had a humanoid look but he was not human he was a bluish green type of color and wore around him a red overcoat. His hands were clawed and his feet were two spikes. On his face there was a large red orb with a black smoke like substance in it. On his forehead were what looked like some type of writing.

"I know, but it feels bad to have to kill something," Gwen said. "HE HAS CAUSED MUCH STRIFE AMONG THE PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET, WHY WOULD YOU FEEL BAD?" he questioned. "It wasn't his fault though, he was genetically altered he didn't deserve this," Gwen said.

"HE'S HAS BEEN MADE INTO SOMETHING THAT CAUSES MUCH STRIFE, IF SOMETHING IS A THREAT YOU OBVIOUSLY GET RID OF THE PROBLEM, WHY WOULD YOU FEEL BAD FOR THIS CREATURE? HE HAS HURT AND KILLED MANY MORE PEOPLE THAN YOU OR I HAVE, AND YET YOU FEEL GUILT. YOU HUMANS HAVE A STRANGE WAY OF THINKING" X said. "It's called guilt X, you'll understand someday… hopefully," Gwen said. As the two were talking Gwen's badge started to ring.

"Hello?" Gwen said. "Gwen, I hope I am not calling at a bad time," Jake said. "Jake hey, no we just took down that huge creature, mission accomplish," Gwen said. "Well I got bad news for you," Jake said. "Another mission?" Gwen asked. "Err not so much, it seems that your younger selves have all come to the future," Jake said.

"T- they're here?" Gwen said. "Correct," Jake said. "Oh lord, alright I'll be right there, and DON'T let Devlin near them, if younger Kevin see him I'll never hear the end of it from him," Gwen said. "Roger," Jake said before hanging up.

"YOU DON'T WANT KEVIN FROM THE PAST TO SEE YOUR'S AND HIS CHILD?" X said. "We're you listening to that?" Gwen said. "IT'S MY JOB TO STAY UPDATED ON ALL SITUATIONS, SO WHY DO YOU NOT WANT KEVIN TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR CHILD?" Jake said. "Oh god are you kidding, he finds out about something like this he's gonna do something to embarrass me," Gwen said.

"OUR KEVIN DOES NOT SEEM LIKE THE KIND TO JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT," Jake said. "Believe me Kevin was not always like he is now," Gwen said.

(In an ally on another planet)

"_sniff sniff_ they're close I can smell it, come on let's get moving," a young woman said. "Are you sure? I don't want you leading me into another trap again," an older Kevin said.

Him and another person were in a city, a city with completely identical buildings everywhere. The entire planet was covered in a type of metal, not by natural means.

"That only happened… six times OK, but those times don't count they knew we were coming," the woman said. The woman looked to be a teenage human at five feet tall, she had silver shoulder length hair red eyes and pale skin. She wore long white sweat pants and a blue tank top. "How do you know they don't know we're coming?" Kevin said. "Kevin E Levein, do you not trust my judgment?" she said.

_CLICK CLICK cha-chick cha-chick cha-chick _"FREEZE!" a few spotlights turned on and about two dozen different aliens with small storage ships the size of large cars and crates were aiming guns at them. Kevin gave the young woman a look.

"It's an honest mistake," she said waving her hands in defense. "Why are you still a part of the Alien Force?" Kevin said.

"What are you two doing here?" one of them said. "_sigh _we heard that there was some illegal trading of liquid cynatinium," Kevin said. "So what?" the same one said. "We came here to stop it, surrender now and we might not hurt you that much," the woman said. "**Katie**," Kevin said angry.

"What? Oh come on Kevin it's not like these people are a threat to us, they're wimps," Katie said. "Katie they are right next to us," Kevin said.

"Wait, you're Kevin, Kevin Eleven?" the alien said. "Crap. And it's not Eleven it LEVIN," Kevin said.

"Take em out now," the Alien said. Kevin absorbed the metal from the ground through his feet and was covered in metal in nearly an instant. His right arm was covered in a few extra layers of metal, making his right arm bigger. Kevin charged at the group of aliens and started fighting.

"Alright, we get to smash stuff," Katie said. The aliens started firing their blasters, Kevin easily took the shots but Katie was moved quickly out of the way. Katie grabbed onto one of the ships and picked it up. She then started using it as a club and wacked away many of the aliens.

"You really need to learn not to destroy everything when we go fighting," Kevin said. "Why? These ships are just gonna go to waste in confiscation when we're done here," Katie said.

As the two were fighting Kevin felt his badge ringing. "Oh jeeze at this time like this, Katie!" Kevin said. "I got this, go ahead," Katie said tossing one of the ships at a group of aliens. Kevin answered his call "Kevin are yo-," Jake was saying. "Look Jake, right now I'm fighting a bunch of those traders we were looking for, we got two dozen-."

"Sixteen now," Katie said.

"SIXTEEN aliens to fight all armed with ion cannons, what I REALLY need now is a distraction," Kevin said. "Well when you're done you are required back at earth base, you're past selves are here," Jake said before hanging up. "Past what wait?" Kevin said.

_CRASH _Katie tossed another ship. "What he say?" Katie said. "We gotta go back soon as we finish here, let's wrap up," Kevin said.

(In an underground room in a laboratory)

We see a man in a lab coat working on what looks to be some type of missile in a very large room. The door to the room is blown open and two people came in.

"Ah I knew you two were coming," the scientist said. "You're in a lot of trouble," one said in a digital woman like voice. She looked like a Mechomorph but she was in the shape of a woman.

"Julie and **Zynart**, and for what reason am I in trouble for?" the scientist said. "You are making horrid weapons of destructions which are planet destroying class and plan to sell them to the highest bidders… that's what you're saying but in reality they are devices used to destroy all organic material in a 5 mile radius so that you can kill of any of your bidders and steal even more from them," another person said.

"err… I didn't think you'd know that much," the scientist said. "After a harsh mind reading on your lackeys we knew, how do you think we found you?" he said. The person had white as snow skin, had a human shaped body and wore a grey jumpsuit. He had white eyes indicating he was blind, and on his head were silver blood vein linings, his name was Zynart.

"Of course, that's why I prepared this," the scientist said. He took out a remote and pressed a button. From the ceilings and walls many different types of guns and missile launchers came out.

"Bet you-," Julie was saying. "Didn't see that coming I know," Zynart said.

From Julie's hands twin sets of black katana blades had come out and started defending herself from the many laser blast. Dozens of missiles were fired as well as laser blasts.

The veins on Zynart began to glow and he waved a hand in front. Many of the fired missiles had stopped in midair and were pushed back to some of the weapons, destroying most of them in the process. "I got the weapons, you get that scientist," Zynart said.

Julie started running through the many laser blast, despite the many shots she was easily dodging the blast. The scientist began to make a break for it at an entrance in the back, but before he could get there a large blob was tossed in front of the door.

The blob then grew into what looked like a double barrel gun turret. "SHIIIIIP," the gun turret said in a menacing tone. "I don't think so," Julie said in a normal voice.

Julie now wore a longer knee length skirt and wore a short sleeve pink jacket. Julie was holding a hand gun at the scientist. "You better let me leave or else," the scientist said pulling the same remote out. "Or what?" Julie said.

"Or I set the detonator on the bomb and kill us all," he said. "SHIIIP?" Ship went.

"Ah go ahead and let him he doesn't have the guts," Zynart said coming next to Julie. "D-don't tempt me," he said shaky.

"I read minds buddy, believe me when I say that I know for a fact you ain't got the guts to press that button," Zynart said. "Are you-?" Julie was asking. "Positive," Zynart said cutting in. "You really need to let others speak," Julie said.

"You sure you want to take that risk?" the scientist said. "Go ahead," Zynart said.

Moment of slience

"_tch _Damn it," the scientist said dropping the remote. "Told you," Zynart said.

"SHIIIIIP!" Ship started to shrink. Ship's body looked different, instead of his blobby form he now looked more like, well a dog. A robotic looking dog but he now had four feet instead of those three tails. "Good boy ship," Julie said patting the Mechomorphs head.

"_Shiiip ship_," Ship went. Julie then felt her badge ringing and answered it.

"Hello?" Julie said. "Hello Mrs. Tennyson," Jake said. "Jake hi, how are things going, is Ken behaving?" Julie said. "For the most part yes, I'm calling to tell you that it seems your younger self and your friends seemed to have come to the future," Jake said.

"They what? Oh boy," Julie said. "Ben is requesting that you return here at your earliest convenience," Jake said. "Alright, we'll be there soon," Julie said hanging up. "I mind read the whole thing let's go," Zynart said. "Sooo, it looks like you're busy. I'll just- AHHH!" the scientist was lifted into the air.

"We have time for a quick trip," Zynart said waving his hand and his head glowing. "Darn it," he said.

* * *

**Kisdota: ALIEN FORCE ASSEMBLE, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, naw I'm kiddin. So be sure to leave me a review, and if you want to know some of the extra hero OC's here just ask in a review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	17. Alien Force assemble

**Kisdota: UWEEE HEE HEE, Apologies to all, my laptop was down for a long time and I had no access to a computer to type my stories, I still don't but I'm using an old computer we had, it SUCKS. It takes twenty minuets to turn this thing on and just as long to get this stupid Microsoft word up, had to use my Nintendo Wii to go online and talk to people but my abilities were limited, I couldn't talk to my web pals on other websites, writingISmyART probably thinks I abandoned being her friend now. But I found a way to give you all the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy. And because of how slow this thing is you all freakin better it took for friggin ever to get this thing setup.**

* * *

(At the base)

"UGHH, how much longer will they be?" Kevin said annoyed. Ben and everyone were still waiting for their future selves to come back from whatever it was that they were doing. An hour had passed since Jake the base's A.I. had sent out word to the Alien Force, but they still weren't here and Ben and everyone were getting bored waiting. Jake had detained them all from leaving as per future Ben's orders. "How long are you going to keep us in here?" Kevin said.

"I have orders to keep you all from leaving this area, you must stay in this base until everyone returns from their mission or Ben says otherwise," Jake said. "Wait did you say until Ben says otherwise?" Ben asked. "Correct," Jake said. "OK, then **I **Ben, hereby command you to let us out of this room," Ben said.

"…… nice try but Ben said not to listen to the Ben from the past," Jake said. "AGH!" Ben yelled in frustration. "OK I know how to fix this," Kevin said. "How?" Ben asked. "I hit you multiple times in the head," Kevin said. "Wha- wait how will that solve anything?" Ben asked. "Enough hits to the head and your I.Q. will go down, enough to prevent future you from preventing us from being bored for the last hour," Kevin said. "WILL YOU TWO stop ARGUING?!" Gwen yelled at the two. "Look you've been complaining all this time, it's NOT helping," Gwen said. "Well what else are we supposed to do?" Kevin asked.

"Wait patiently," Gwen said. "You can't expect me to do that," Kevin said. "Yes I can, you two Ben," Gwen said. "What did I do?" Ben asked. "You've been complaining to," Gwen said. "Not as much as Kevin," Ben said. "GUYS, why don't we all stop fighting?" Julie said. "uh… right, sorry Julie," Ben said. _Beep beep beep _Jake the computer started making a noise. "Huh, oh at last they're here," Jake said. "Really?" Kevin said. "Yes, and I'm sorry," Jake said. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" Ben asked.

_PSSSHHHHHH _As soon as Ben asked that question a yellow foul smelling gas had seeped into the room. "What the-?" Gwen said as she and the others suddenly freaked out. "What are you doing?" Ben said. "Ben just wants to make sure that nothing from the past changes the future. I personally think he's being paranoid but chrono distortion is a bit of a tricky business," Jake said. "Aww, Jake…. why man… that's… not… cool… dude…," Ben said.

_Thud thud thud thud._

Ben and everyone fell to the floor. Ship came out of Julie's pocket and started barking frantically. "Relax Ship," Ship saw a bunch of people enter the area. Ben Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Squire, Katie, X, and Zynart had all returned from their missions. "Greetings Ben, I trust everything has gone OK," Jake said. "Yeah we had no problems, so how were they?" Ben asked. "They were… loud to say the least, may I ask that the next time you leave me with people that you at least give me someway to keep them occupied, you and Kevin were not happy being forced to stay in here," Jake said.

"Noted," Ben said. "Oh so these are all your past selves, which one is Kevin," Katie asked. "Uh… that one," Ben said pointing to the younger Kevin. Katie went over to the young Kevin and picked him up. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked. "Science experiment," Katie said. Katie slapped the younger Kevin's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kevin said. "Did you feel that?" Katie asked. "NO I DIDN'T FEEL THAT!" Kevin yelled taking his younger self away from Katie. "I QUERY KATIE, WHAT WERE YOU HOPING TO HAPPEN?" X asked.

"I wanted to see if Kevin would be able to feel his younger self getting hit," Katie said. "That doesn't make sense you idiot," Kevin said. "_Ship ship ship ship_," Ship went jumping towards future Julie. "Aww hey Ship, you're a lot smaller than I remember," Julie said petting Ship on the head. "_Shiiiiip_," future ship nuzzled against Julie's leg jealous of the new Ship getting attention. "Right right don't worry Ship he's gonna go home to his own time," Julie said. "Ohhh ho ho," Zynart said leaning over the younger Julie.

"What are you doing?" Julie asked. "You don't have as much of a resistance to mind reading here… oh man ohh ho ho- oh this is gonna be a fun day," Zynart said smirking. "Zynart you better stop," Julie said angry. "Or wha- oh," Zynart's smile faded when he saw Julie's face. "Never knew you to be so violent," Zynart said. " Alright look let's all stop messing around, we need to figure out what to do," Gwen said annoyed. "Should we not send them back to the past where'in they belong," Squire said.

"We probably should, or not," Ben said. "WHY DO YOU THINK THERE IS A CHANCE WE SHOULD NOT SEND THEM HOME, WOULD THAT NOT BE THE SAFEST THING TO DO?" X asked. "Yeah but then again there could be a reason they're here," Ben said.

"Well their's no way we can find out is their?" Katie asked. Ben began thinking for a minuet. "OK I got it, EVERYONE the next time we come into contact with **Paradox **you tell him to come to this EXACT moment in time," Ben said. "Hello Ben," Paradox said making everyone jump.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Katie yelled. "How did he get in here?" Zynart said.

"It's so good to see you all again Ben, that is you is it Ben? It get's so hard to tell the difference of what you look like with time effecting you," Paradox said. "It is, look we need some help," Ben said. "With what?" Paradox asked. Ben pointed to their younger sleeping selves. "Oh well it does look like you could use a bit of advice," Paradox said.

"Yeah we're kinda debating if sending them back to their time would be a good or bad thing," Ben said. "Well I'm not sure as far as I can tell letting them stay is something that would cause a bit of a **paradox**," Paradox said laughing "but then again letting them stay could be beneficial but that depends on the situation."

"I believe it would be best if they stayed here," another Paradox said.

"What the- how are-?" Ben said as he and the others saw another separate Paradox. "Why hello their, so why do you believe they should stay?" the first Paradox said. "Well it beats the alternative of sending them back, and since there are only two choices you should let them stay and help out with the future problem, or perhaps if this doesn't work we could try sending two of them back and let two stay, but for now let's see where this leads," the second Paradox said. "Alright then," Paradox said as the second one disappeared.

"Wha- what just happened?" Zynart asked. "APERANTLY THAT MAN HAD TRAVELED IN TIME-," X was saying. "I was being rhetorical," Zynart said. "Well then I'm off, good luck with what's in store," Paradox said disappearing. "So Ben, shalt we move your friends to the meeting room?" Squire said. "Yeah, come on, this is gonna be one hectic day," Ben said.

(In another room)

_SPRAY _"ugh," Ben awoke to the smell of some foul gas substance. "What the heck?" Ben said. "Good morning," future Ben said. young Ben looked to see his future self, he was in what looked like a conference room with a large round table and walls with many computer screens showing news reports and such.

"wha- you, WHAT THE HECK MAN!" Ben said.

"I was… not expecting you to say that to me first," future Ben said.

"Why the heck did you knock us out!?" Ben said. "For someone meeting thy future self thou dose not seem that surprised," Squire said. "I've done this before, you get used to it… wait a minuet aren't you a forever knight?" Ben said. "Hmm ah right thou hast no knowledge of the future," Squire said. taking off his helmet.

"Wha- Squire?" Ben said. "Yes Ben it is me," Squire said. "What are you- what happened so now you're working with the good guys now?" Ben asked. "Verily, after seeing my father and his loathsome desire to wipe out the dragons I hath left the Forever Knights and joined you," Squire said. "Wow, so- wait where are Gwen, Kevin, and Julie?" Ben asked. "Right next to you," Future Ben said. Ben looked to the side to see his friends still sleeping with a bunch of other people.

"Whoa who… are you guys," Ben said. "That's my team," Future Ben said. "Team, I HAVE A TEAM NOW?" Ben said. The other members of Ben's team had sprayed the same foul smelling gas onto the others and they began to wake up. "Ugh yuck," Gwen said. "My head," Julie said. "Ugh, why is my face is sore," Kevin said. The three looked at themselves and then at the other people in the room. "What's going on?" Julie said. "WeLcOmE tO ThE fUtUrE," Zynart said in strange voice. "What are you doing?" Future Gwen asked. "It just felt like the right thing to say," Zynart said.

"Who are you guys?" Gwen asked.

* * *

**Kisdota: I'm just gonna stop it here, it's been so difficult to write this with a computer that constantly freezes up in the middle of sentences. I am so sorry this took so long please review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	18. Future Meetings

**Kisdota: OK sorry again but this time I had college. I would like to ask any of you if you saw the premiere of Season 3 of Ben 10. It was alright for me, but I'm kinda pissed since they stole my idea for Kevin, OK yes I didn't plan on making him his stone looking form but they took my idea of his ability to alter matter on his body, that was totally my idea, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, anyway so far I'm HOPING they'll at least show Julie in the show at least one more time, I'm a bit afraid they might do something to get rid of her, if that happens then I might just happen to give up on this. Anyway here's the next chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**OK just cause this is going to annoy me all the future people will have the letter F to stand for future, such as future Ben will be known as Ben F, and note that if I get a single review making a joke like "F Ben" I'll drop this story. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(In the meeting room of the future)

"OK so let me get this straight. You, which is to say me, are a part of an intergalactic law enforcing team known as the Alien Force?" Ben said.

"That's right," BenF said.

"And all these people are my team?" Ben asked.

"Yes," BenF said.

"And… well who are they?" Ben asked.

"Right uh you already know Squire, and Gwen," BenF said.

"And I'm assuming that big gang member is Kevin," Ben said.

"W- I'm not in a gang!" KevinF said.

"Relax Kevin," GwenF said holding his shoulder.

"And… how old are you now?" BenF asked.

"Sixteen," Ben said.

"Then you haven't met everyone else yet," Ben said.

"Prey thee, should'st we really introduce everyone? Will'st that not change the future?" Squire asked.

"Well from what Paradox said no, we should be fine," BenF said.

"Hey, uh… who's the girl looking Mechomorph," Julie asked.

The person in question looked to BenF, he gave her a nod before removing the helmet part of her face.

"…AAAHHH, YOU'RE ME!" Julie screeched loudly in excitement.

"Yeah it's me… you," JulieF said.

"OMIGOSH THIS IS SO COOL!" Julie said.

"So, What can I do, how… and is that Ship you're wearing?" Julie questioned.

"Yeah," JulieF said. From JulieF's hand Ship had slithered to the ground in a goop like form and formed into ShipF.

"_SHIP SHIP SHIP_," ShipF went.

"EEEEEE that is so cool!" Julie said.

"Sheesh were you always such a screamer?" Zynart asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," KevinF said.

Julie looked at Zynart.

"My names Zynart," Zynart said.

"I didn't a-," Julie was saying.

"I can read minds," Zynart said.

"Whoa, so you-," Julie was saying.

"Can tell what you're going to do before you do it, yes," Zynart said.

"That's-," Julie was saying.

"Awesome? I know," Zynart said.

"Don't get to used to him Julie, you're going to hate him when you meet him," JulieF said.

"So who's the little girl?" Kevin said.

"L- What did you just call me?" Katie said angry.

"Katie relax, Kevin doesn't mean anything by it," Gwen said.

"Why is a little girl on the team anyway," Kevin asked.

"OH that's it," Katie jumped forward and grabbed Kevin and picked him up by the neck.

"_Hack _Can't _gasp _breath," Kevin muttered.

"KATIE PUT HIM DOWN!" KevinF yelled. Katie dropped the little Kevin on the ground.

"Don't call me a little girl," Katie said.

"Jeeze, you aren't human are you?" Kevin asked angry.

"Yes I am," Katie said.

"Then how come you're so strong?" Kevin asked.

"No see, she's human, just not earth human," KevinF said.

"Earth Human?" Ben asked.

"My race kinda evolved almost exactly like you billions of years ago, only we had a head start on evolution," Katie said.

"How much of a head start?" Ben asked.

"um… around two hundred… million," Kaitie said.

"Two hundred million years!?" Gwen said.

"Yup, Katie here is basically a look into the human race's future," GwenF said.

"So, she's basically a hyper evolved human?" Ben said.

"Yup, you regular evolutionary slowpokes are basically glass compared to me, you die so easily," Katie said.

"And who's this green guy?" Gwen said.

"I AM X, ALIEN FORCE MEMBER 30548," X said.

"X is a robot that we found in an asteroid field," GwenF said.

"A robot? But he looks so… soft," Gwen said noteing his fabric looking body.

"MY BODY IS MADE OF A NANO SCOPIC CHAIN LINK WHICH IS MADE OF A STRONGER ALLOY THAN YOUR EARTH'S DIAMONDS YET IT STILL ALLOWS ME TO ALTER MY FORM IN SOME SHAPES!" X said. To demonstrate his arm became as thin as paper.

"He's also able to generate his own energy," GwenF said.

X brought one of his hands up and generated what looked like an orb of electrical energy.

"Wow, and you found him just lying around?" Gwen asked.

"It was in an archeological site, in space. I was requested to help out since they thought it was dangerous. Which reminds me, stay away from X when they dig him up," GwenF said.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"MY PROGRAMING HAS SAFTIES BUILT IN FOR WHEN I AM DEACTIVATED, IF I AM NOT FUNCTIONING I AM TO GO INTO STANDBY AND USE NON ELECTRICAL SCANS TO DETECT ANY SORCE OF ENERGY THAT COMES NEAR AND DRAIN IT FOR MY OWN USE'S," X said.

"And that hurts," Gwen said.

"Wait so he used your energy?" Julie asked.

"EVEN TO THIS DAY SHE GIVE ME CONSTANT REMINDERS OF THE DAY WE MET," X said.

"It hurt OK, I'm not made of electricity, you drained my own mana," GwenF said.

"I WAS PROGRAMED TO," X said.

"Alright you two, stop arguing," BenF said.

"So tell me, why did you knock us out again?" Kevin asked.

"I was afraid of something that might alter this timeline, I kinda don't want the future to change like the last time I visited the future," BenF said.

"So why are we awake now?" Ben asked.

"Well after talking with Paradox turns out he wants us to keep you here, he said it was a better alternate future of sending you back," BenF said.

"What's the alternate?" Ben asked.

"We didn't really ask," KevinF said.

"Tell me, how did you guys get here?" BenF said.

"Well we were following Darkstar to this place and we found the machine in the mountain," Gwen said.

"Darkstar? Past Darkstar?" GwenF asked.

"Yeah, he took one of my aliens Ghostfreak with him," Ben said.

"g-GhostFreak?! He took him?" BenF said.

"Yeah… is that a problem?" Ben asked.

"Well we're not sure, for a while we've been detecting strange chrono distortion, we know someone's been messing with time here but we're not sure who it is," BenF said.

"Wait, why did they go for Ben's, our Ben's Ghostfreak and not you… future you?" Gwen asked BenF.

"I kinda got rid of Ghostfreak actually," BenF said.

"Got rid of him?" Ben asked.

"Ghostfreak was too dangerous of an alien to keep, Azumith wasn't too keen on the idea of getting rid of one of my aliens but he knew that Ghostfreak's race needed more study t anyway, very little is even known of his race," BenF said.

"So what's the point of taking Ghostfreak anyway? Not like he would help anyone," Gwen said.

"That's what we need to find out," BenF said.

_Grglgl _Katie held her stomach.

"Hey listen mind if we talk about this after eating something, I didn't get any time to eat on the mission," Katie said.

"That actually sounds good," Kevin said.

"_sigh _why not? I suppose it has been a long day for us," BenF said.

As they all left Zynart whispered to Ben.

"Hey Ben, got a moment," Zynart said. '

"Uh yeah," Ben said.

"I read little Julie's mind… when you get to whatever your legal age is believe me when I say you can do whatever you want with her," Zynart said.

"uhh… what do you mean by that?" Ben asked disturbed.

"Mostly s-… WAIT WAIT DON'T SH-," _ZZZZZZZZ _Zynart was shot by what looked like some type of green energy and became paralyzed.

"Sorry, don't listen to what he said, I'll take him," JulieF said grabbing Zynart and dragging him.

"Wow…. Some team I got," Ben said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK comments, advice, anything. I really wanted to add these people into my fic. A mind reader, a girl who can lift a thousand pounds, and a robot, that just screams to me an Alien team. And to all Christians or whatever religion it is that is offended by evolution… I hope Katie doesn't offend you… just wanna set that straight, please review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	19. The plot thickens

**Kisdota: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new friend BenRG for giving me so many reviews, and thanks to him my fic has now reached over a hundred reviews, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Note: Winter season is coming up, and for gamers that means a ton of new highly anticipated games are gonna come out, so expect a few delay's now and again. All of you gamers reading this I would highly advise you to save as much money as you can, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Note again: I made another little Benlie Lemon, a few of you were asking for another one so I decided to once I saw someone make a BenxMax fic, I didn't read that one but the summary told me all I needed to know, no offense to the guy who made it, I believe in free speech but it doesn't make me not like it any less.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter for all of you, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA****

* * *

**

(Unknown location)

"Sir, it appears that they followed Darkstar as you suspected," a man said.

"Gwen must have tracked me, I'm sorry, I should have remembered the abilities Gwendylon had," young Darkstar said.

"No need to worry, let a hundred of them show up for all I care, we don't need to fight them directly anyway," another large man said.

"Don't they have something we need at their base, I would assume we need to fight them directly," another man said.

"Not if they're not there," a man said.

(Back at the base)

"I'm ashamed to say this but I miss Grandpas cooking," Ben said looking at his food.

Whatever it was it looked like a cross between a chicken's leg and a grasshopper's leg. Currently everyone was in the base's cafeteria.

"Why are we eating this stuff?" Gwen asked.

"Well you see ever since other species of aliens have started making their home here we've been getting different types of livestock. Just try it, it's better than it seems," GwenF said.

"Just be glad it's not alive," BenF said. Kevin and Julie were already eating their insect chicken.

"It's pretty good, taste like fish mixed with honey," Julie said.

"You should have been here when they first started selling this food out on the market, so many thought's of disgust, Katie I know you're plotting," Zynart said.

"But you never finish your food anyway, and you just throw it out just to spite me," Katie said.

"At least wait until I'm done eating part of it to steal from me," Zynart said.

"Fine… so is anyone-," Katie was saying.

"Yes Katie we're going to finish our food," KevinF said.

"Man I never thought a girl could want eat so much," Kevin said.

"We'll she's not really like us," KevinF said.

"Oh right, she's hyper evolved," Kevin said.

"Actually she eats more even for her races standards, she's just not normal," KevinF said.

JulieF walked in the room holding a dish glowing a light blue

"Ship, lunch! Who want's photons!?" JulieF called out.

ShipF approached JulieF as she set the dish down, past Ship tried to approach the dish but ShipF growled.

"Ship share," JulieF said.

ShipF reluctantly allowed Ship to eat from his food bowl, Julie joined the rest of the group.

"I didn't know Ship eats," Julie said.

"It's more of a treat I have to give him something for helping me out all those times," JulieF said.

"Aww man you're wearing the clip," Zynart said.

"The clip?" Julie asked.

"It halts his mind reading, which reminds me put this on your head," JulieF said putting a hair clip on Julie's head.

"Oh man, I was having fun," Zynart said.

"Havin- wait, were you reading my mind?" Julie said.

"Oh yeah," Zynart said smirking.

"I really regret helping you out that day we all met you," JulieF said.

"You say that all the time but I know deep down I'm your friend," Zynart said.

"What- wait wait what did he see in my mind?" Julie asked.

"Oh mostly fantasies, the ones of you with Ben… when you're older," Zynart said causing Julie to blush.

"Katie if you hit him you can have his food," JulieF said.

"NO WAIT!-" _BAM _Katie knocked Zynart off his seat and took his plate.

"Ow, geeeze," Zynart said rubbing his arm.

"Thanks," Katie said eating Zynart's food.

"Does he know… everything?" Julie asked.

"It was embarrassing at first, now it's just annoying. But don't worry, he usually doesn't say anything," JulieF said.

"It's always the quiet one's isn't it," Kevin said.

"Kevin, don't you dare say anything to Ben," Julie said looking angry.

"What, not like he'll mind, in fact it might bring you two closer," Kevin said moving his eyebrows.

"I mean it Kevin," Julie said angrily yet still blushing.

"You don't want to tick her off man," KevinF said "If I know anything, it's that women can really hurt you."

"You're afraid of women?" Kevin asked.

"Oh hell yes. Not only do they hurt you but you can't fight them back without loosing your pride," KevinF said.

"OH, remember when Gwen thought Kevin forgot her birthday and ticked her off?" BenF said.

"Aha ha ha, twas a fun time that day was," Squire said.

"What happened that day?" Kevin asked.

"I was GONNA surprise Gwen with a birthday gift at night, but every time she tried to hint what the day was I annoyed her by naming other days," KevinF said.

"She Frikin tossed you out of the tower, HAHAHAHA!" Katie said.

"I tossed him out the tower?" Gwen said.

"Well I got really mad at him; he can be a real jerk most of the time," GwenF said.

"Jee thanks Gwen, glad you think so highly of me," KevinF said.

"He's not that bad is he?" Gwen asked.

"He has his good and bad sides, but no relationship is perfect," GwenF said.

"I AM ASTOUNDED THAT YOU ORGANISIMS CAN GET THE DESIERE TO KILL ONE ANOTHER AND YET STILL STAY TOGETHER," X said.

"You know X, when friends say they're going to kill each other it's not really a death threat, more of a hurt threat," GwenF said.

YOU LIFEFORMS DO NOT MAKE SENSE TO ME SOMETHIMES," X said.

"Say, you said you dug up X right? Do you know who made him?" Gwen asked.

"Not really, some archeologist took a look around but we couldn't find anything else. We tried to figure out how old he is, his age is around the 600 B.C," GwenF said.

"600 B.C.? The time of the Egyptians?" Gwen said.

"And once other aliens found out that a nano skin liked electric robot was made when we were killing ourselves building stone triangles they laughed at us," BenF said.

"You mean Pyramid's?" Gwen said.

"Not what they called them," BenF said.

"It wasn't that bad," Squire said.

"They thought we were inferior before, but when they saw our history timeline they actually started pitying us," BenF said.

"True but that stopped after a year," Squire said.

"Say I was wondering Squire?" Ben said.

"Yes?" Squire asked.

"I saw you with something that looked like some metal liquid stuff… what was that?" Ben asked.

"Ah, my M-Calibur," Squire said taking out a metal looking orb.

"It was intended to be used as a weapon for the Forever Knights against the Dragons, but thanks to Ben… you, I was able to prevent that, I have the only one and it only works for me," Squire said.

"It's a weapon?" Ben said.

The Orb started to change form and turned into a sword.

"Whoa, that's cool," Ben said.

"It uses nano technology to form into any weapon I want into any form, and the blade can be formed thin enough to cut nearly any substance," Squire said.

"Excuse me Ben?" Jake said over an intercom.

"Yeah Jake?" BenF said.

"We have a problem, I'm sending a call through to you," Jake said.

BenF took a look at his watch to see a holographic image of Max come up.

"Hey Grandpa," BenF said.

"Grandpa Max!" Ben and Gwen said.

"Ben I-," Max was saying till he saw the younger group.

"Am I interrupting something?" Max said.

"No it's nothing, that gate we found led them here. We talked to Paradox though he said nothing bad would happen," BenF said.

"Oh alright, anyway we need your help. I just got a call that there have been sightings of a few Forever Knights around in sector L, they're up to something," Max said.

"Got it, we'll meet you there," BenF said turning off his watch.

"THE L SECTOR, THAT IS WHERE THE HERAGATE PRISON IS," X said.

"Is that bad?" Ben asked.

"Not too bad, it doesn't hold any big-time villains, still if the Forever Knights are there then it means bad news," GwenF said.

"Alright, so how are we getting there?" Ben asked.

"We? Sorry but you're not coming," BenF said.

"What, why not?" Ben said.

"If anything happens to you then I cease to exist, sorry but I don't want any of my enemies to know an easy way to destroy me, not to mention that I don't want any big chances of messing with the timeline," BenF said.

"Sorry guys," JulieF said.

"Alright Squire, Gwen and X, you guys are coming with me, everyone else stay on standby, if we need you we'll call you," BenF said.

"Got it," everyone said.

"Alright, let's move out," BenF said he GwenF, X, and Squire left.

"Man, I wish I could have gone," Ben said.

"You'll get to go, in a couple of years, maybe," Kevin said.

"So what should we do, nothing's going on," KevinF said.

"Uh Julie, a minute if you may," Jake called out as a robotic looking eye came out of the ground.

"Yes?" JulieF asked.

"Uh well, I thought that you should know that the… um… little B is in the house," Jake said.

"Little… Oh OH!" JulieF said.

"What is it?" Julie asked.

"Nothing uh, nothing at all, just need to take care of some business," JulieF said nervously leaving the room.

"Please keep them busy," JulieF whispered to KevinF.

(Outside somewhere)

"A few of them have left, but there are still others inside," a voice said.

"no matter, surely you can continue with the plan without being noticed," another voice said on a radio.

"Hmph, very well, but I do not think it would be wise to step in without backup just in case," he said.

"Very well, I'll send you Darkstar, now get moving, once I get that generator, taking over the galaxy will be childs play," the voice said.

* * *

**Kisdota: And now the plot is moving along, so anyone wanna take a guess at who the mastermind is behind this whole thing? Be sure to Review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Seriously I mean it, press that button, I know people always say press the button and you think "oh someone else will review" but they don't OK they just don't. just give me three seconds of your time to tell me how much you like this, PLEASE? YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	20. It begins

**Kisdota: ALERRT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT!!!!**

**OK nothing bad just wanna say I have a ****voting poll**** up on my homepage, this story might end soon so I need to figure out how to make this better. I need to figure out what alien types of abilities you guys would think is cool, go check it out, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA**

**ADVERTISEMENT: All of you I was reading a story, it's a big long BenxJulie and KevinxGwen story. "The Treasure of Consentai!" written by a "litlgaurdian" GO SEE IT, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Also, yes I am totally aware that Man of Action took my Ship Battlesuit for Julie idea, don't remind me, I doubt Man of action is reading my fic and taking my idea's but knowing how unoriginal people are getting now a days it won't hurt just to be safe.**

**TO "Man of Action!": I've got plenty more ideas I'm gonna do, and if I see any of my ideas taken from here and put in your show I'll know that you're taking my ideas, I doubt I'll be able to sue you but believe me, there's more than one way to get back at someone for stealing their ideas, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Oh man oh man oh man!" Julie exclaimed running in the hall.

"I've told him a hundred times, when we have a high alert, not to come in the base and stay at home," JulieF said.

"Forgive me Julie, I can only use my noncontroversial defenses, and he was able to get through that," Jake said through the walls.

"Where is he right now?" JulieF asked.

"I believe he's hiding in the record room," Jake said.

"Got it, and keep out our younger selves, I don't want a chance at a paradox," JulieF said.

"Didn't Paradox himself inform you that you were safe from paradoxes?" Jake said.

"I just want to be careful, and not give Zynart another reason to tease me or my past self," JulieF said.

"Got it," Jake said.

(Outside)

"About time you got here **Darkstar**," the young man holding a strange staff said.

The future Darkstar was taller than before, and was wearing a new costume, his gauntlets and metal boots now had chains on the wrist and extra plating. He had a long black scarf that reached his knees and looked tattered and was colored a dark black, and his helmet now had two small horns.

"Keep it to yourself wizard, what's the situation?" DarkstarF said.

"Our biggest worries are gone, Ben and that Luckygirl thanks to that distraction, but two of them and their assistants still remain as well as their past selves," the man said.

"Hmm, shame I was hoping to see Gwendolyn again, I haven't seen her since we were kids," DarkstarF said.

"Speaking of which where is your past self?" the man asked. "Staying back at the base, so what's the plan to get in?" DarkstarF said.

"I have something that will work, "the young man said.

(In the base)

"Hello!" JulieF said entering a room full of computers and file cabnets.

She took a look around and saw no one in the room.

"**Kenny **I know you're in the room," JulieF said as a small child came out of hiding.

"uh… hi mom," Ken said.

"Kenny Tennyson, what have I told you to do when our base is in lockdown," JulieF said sternly.

"umm… not to enter the base," Ken said.

"And what did you do?" JulieF said.

"Enter the base," Ken said.

"This is the fourth time you've done it, why don't you listen to me?" JulieF said.

"But you guys always have something fun or exciting whenever something like this happens," Ken said.

"That doesn't mean you can just enter our base without permission, we told you to stay home with great Grandpa max," JulieF said.

JulieF then raised her head and looked to her left "And where do you think you're going missy?" JulieF said.

From behind JulieF a small short looking **Bigchill **appeared wearing her wings like a cloak with two small moth antenna's sticking out.

"I would expect this behavior from Kenny **Yuki**, but you?" JulieF said.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said quietly and quickly.

"Well I guess this explains how you two got through the lockdown," JulieF said.

"So… why is the lockdown up?" Ken said trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, you're not going to find out, you're going back outside back to grandpa Max and when this is all over we're going to-." _"Ahem_," JulieF turned around to see Zynart with a staring Julie.

"Jake!" JulieF said angry.

"I'm sorry again Julie but again I could not use force on allies," Jake said.

"Hey Ken, you sneak in here?" Zynart said.

"yup," Ken said.

"That's my buddy, so Julie you wanna introduce everyone, cause if not I have so many things I wanna say," Zynart said.

(Near the doors of the base)

What looked like a small glowing hole in the floor opened up and let out two people into the room.

"Why didn't you just do that to get to the basement?" DarkstarF asked.

"I am only able to go a short distance, magic will not allow me to just go wherever I want in an instant. If it was that easy I would not have asked for your assistance," the man said.

"Hmph, I will never understand you magic types, what do you need me to do anyway?" DarkstarF asked.

"You are insurance, powerful as I am I am not strong enough to fight the four who remain," the man said.

"The only ones here are that imbecile and the tech girl, you give their power too much credit," DarkstarF said.

(With Ben)

_Click _"Are you tired of that interstellar dust sticking to your ship?" _click _"We see here a passing comet travelers are advised to take caution." _Click _"All this can be yours if you pay the following!"

"Wow, almost two thousand channels and still there's barely anything on, the wonders never cease," Gwen said.

"Why are we here again?" Ben asked.

"There's nothing else to do is there? Besides we're not allowed to let you outside because of the paradox's," KevinF said.

"Besides, we hardly ever get a chance to relax like this," Katie said.

"You always kept busy?" Kevin asked.

"That and other things," Katie said.

"hmm? Hey wait where's Julie?" Ben said.

"And Zynart?… oh boy," KevinF said getting up.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Zynart's not in the room, and I think he took Julie with him," KevinF said.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"We'll be right-," KevinF stopped talking all of a sudden.

"You feel something?" Katie asked.

"Yup, change of plans, you guys stay in here," KevinF said.

"What!? We've been doing nothing but wait ever since we got here?" Ben said.

"Not my problem, stay in the room, Katie," KevinF said.

"Alright we get to hit stuff," Katie said.

(Julie)

After JulieF had 'forced' Zynart to take Ben and Yuki back Julie began asking questions.

"So… uh, that was… my and Ben's son?" Julie asked slightly blushing.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything because I knew Zynart would go crazy and tease me and or you to no end," JulieF said.

"And what about that Bigchill you called Yuki?" Julie asked.

"Yuki, well that's a funny story you remember that day when Ben's Bigchill started taking over his mind to have all those kids?" JulieF asked.

"Yeah- wait you don't mean that she's one of Ben's kids?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, it's rare when it happens to a Necrofriggian but sometimes one or two of the children return to the Necrofriggian that they were born from. Yuki was one of the rare cases, she's even more intelligent than a normal Necrofiggian, we think it's because Yuki was born from Ben who was part human," JulieF said.

"Her name is Yuki? Did she name herself that?" Julie asked.

"No… that's what we decided to name her when she came to Ben, I came up with the name. You see normally when a baby Necrofiggian comes back to their parent theyyyy… eat them," JulieF said.

"Ew," Julie said.

"Yeah, obviously we weren't going to do that, so we decided to adopt her as our daughter," JulieF said.

"Julie," Jake said.

"Yes Jake?" Julie asked.

"We have a 102 in progress, reported in by Kevin," Jake said.

"Oh man," Julie said taking out a phone.

"Zynart, listen get back here as soon as you can, tell Grandpa Max that we have a 102 in progress OK," Julie said.

"Got it… _sorry Ken, gotta go back to being responsible_!" Zynart said, Julie heard a groan from her son as well.

"I really hate him sometimes, Julie I need you to stay here OK," JulieF said.

"What's going on?" Julie asked.

"Don't worry about it just stay here," JulieF said.

(Below the base)

Darkstar and the young man had entered a room below the base where a large null-void projector was being held.

"We're here," the young man said.

"And we got through so easily, to easily," DarkstarF said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," KevinF said as he and Katie entered the room.

"How did you know we were coming?" the young man said.

"I have my sources, Darkstar, and I don't believe I've met your friend with the weird tattoo," KevinF said.

"I am **Hex**, and I've been waiting for some time to meet you Kevin Eleven," Hex said.

"It's not Eleven it's Levin!" KevinF said."So you want to tell me what you two are doing here?" KevinF asked.

"If not we can move to my favorite part and I punch you two to death!" Katie said cracking her knuckles.

"We require a generator that's capable of affecting the walls between dimensions, and since you have the only one currently in existence we decided to take yours," Darkstar said.

"And you just so happened come right when half our team is gone, I suppose that was your doing?" KevinF said.

"I guess you're not as dimwitted as before. That's right, we have something planned that's going to take over this world, as well as this entire galaxy. When we're done you'll wish that the Highbreed had destroyed us all those years ago," DarkstarF said.

"What makes you think we'll let you?" KevinF asked.

Hex took out a pouch and dropped what looked like a blue crystal on the ground.

"The same reason we won't let you stop us," Hex said as he pressed the bottom tip of his staff onto the crystal.

The ground started to glow and from the metal ground a body of what looked like some kind of monster looking saber tooth tiger was formed.

"GGRRRRRR, _RROOOAARR_!"

"Did you know he could do that?" Katie asked.

"No," KevinF said absorbing the metal ground.

"Keep the two busy, I'll get what we need," Darkstar said.

Hex made the large creature charge towards the two heroes.

Katie moved forward and was able to grabbed the large creature by its fangs and stopped it dead in its tracks.

"Hmm?" Hex questioned.

"I'm stronger than I look," Katie said. Katie lifted the creature up slightly and inch off the ground and tossed it to the side.

"You take care of him, I got this thing," Katie said.

Hex pointed the mouth of his staff at Kevin and fired a blue looking flame at him, KevinF turned his right arm into a circular shield and blocked the continuous attack of blue flame. KevinF's other hand then became a huge fist and he moved closer to Hex. Hex then tossed a small orange seed at KevinF's feet, from the see a small plant that looked a venus fly trap grew and bit one of KevinF's leg.

"Gah!" even though KevinF was covered in metal the bite still hurt and held him in place.

The top of Hex's staff started to glow a soft yellow and crackle, Hex raised his staff and brought it down towards Kevin. KevinF's hand grew a few inches and formed what looked like a robots claw, KevinF grabbed the top of the staff with his claw hand and felt a slight tingling pain from the energy of Hex's staff.

KevinF brought his other larger hand up and punched Hex back, _BAM _"GAAAHH!"

Meanwhile Katie was holding the jaws of the creatures mouth open with her bare hands as the monster tried to bite her. Katie was strong but so was the monster. Katie began pulling the monster towards her and brought her knee up to the creatures neck. The creature let go of Katie and moved back a few feet from pain. The creature began another assault on Katie, Katie then spun on her heel and kicked the side of the monsters head knocking it away. Katie then grabbed the monster by its metallic tail and pulled hard tossing it over her shoulder.

"_ROOOAAARR_!" _CRASH!_

"Well it looks like they'll be busy, guess I'll help myself," DarkstarF said.

Darkstar approached the large null void projector but was stopped by a by a green laser, _PEW! _Darkstar looked to his side to see Julie in her Ship, jumpsuit like battle armor.

"That's a warning shot Darkstar, the next one won't miss," JulieF said.

"Ah Julie, nice to see you again," DarkstarF said.

"Stop the attack and surrender, I don't want to have to hurt you but believe me I will," JulieF said.

"I believe you can try Julie, but I doubt that you'll stop me," DarkstarF said.

JulieF fired a shot of green plasma at DarkstarF. DarkstarF raised one of his hands as it glowed a slight black, the laser than diminished before it could hit him. From JulieF's hands two laser edged blades had come out and she ran quickly towards DarkstarF. DarkstarF fired some beams of dark energy at JulieF, JulieF sidestepped out of the way of each attack as she got closer towards DarkstarF.

Julie brought her blades toward each of his sides, but DarkstarF blocked the attack with the wrist of his gauntlets.

"Sorry Julie, you'll have to do better than that," DarkstarF said. "Fine," JulieF said as her blades crackled a green electricity.

(Outside somewhere)

"But Ken, mom said to stay here," Yuki said.

"Oh come on, something big is happening, and they never tell us what it is. Don't you wanna find out who that girl was?" Ken said.

"but-," Yuki was saying.

"Don't worry, we'll just go in and sneak around before they find us and see what's happening," **Devlin **said.

"I don't know," Yuki said quietly.

"What are you kids talking about!?" **MaxF **said.

"NOTHING!" the three said.

* * *

**Kisdota: I'll be sure to put in more action next chapter, so that was it tell me what you think, my ideas. And if I see a new episode of Ben10 appear with one of Ben's Bigchill kids I know he'll be taking my ideas, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**About the little Bigchill, you all remember that episode "save the last dance". When all the Bigchills were born the smallest necrofriggian stayed behind for a second till Ben told it to fly away, I thought that that little one might have been a little different, that's the one here. And the name Yuki I gave her, it means "snow" in Japanese, so I thought that would be a good name for her since Julie is part Japanese, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Reminder! I have a poll up, if I make a sequel there are some ideas I had and I need to see what ideas you all like, so go and vote, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	21. QUESTION?

**Kisdota: OK, I'm sorry to say this, but I am actually having very serious "CONSIDERATION" about stopping this fic. Look I don't want to go against my promise to all of you, but I'm getting pretty F%#ING sick of Man of Action screwing up the series. I mean that last episode goes against all the other Ben10 fics. And almost everything in my fic will be screwed around and not make sense now. **

**OK LOOK I made these fics for the fans, so I want to ask all my normal Reviewers if they wouldn't mind if I stopped updating this. I'll make a new Ben 10 Fic, but I don't know if I can continue this one now. Would you all "really miss this fic"? **


	22. Infiltration

**Kisdota: OK all of you want my Ben fic to stay, I'll let it stay. Sorry for considering about quiting on this, but I've lost more than my inspiration after watching the new Ben 10 episode. Though I suppose I can keep this fic going for all of you, but I'm gonna be honest I don't know how well I can write this fic if my source of inspiration is more screwed than Brittney Spheres on crack at a one dollar hooker convention and bar, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**POLL NEWS**

**OK about my poll in my home page, I just want to make sure that you are all aware that the powers that I listed aren't going to be for Ben, it's for something else OC's for the sequel. I have to say I'm surprised about the choices a lot of you made. I didn't think all of you would like the solar powered flyer that's in first. The spark of life guy is second right now with the data into matter guy in third. The ancient man eating plant and time manipulator are fighting for fourth. Now I'm going to have all of those in the poll appear in a sequel fic I'm planning, but the top four favorite will have a special place in the sequel, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Ugh! All we've been doing since we got here is wait!" Ben said.

"I know, I'm actually starting to get annoyed," Gwen said.

"Hey wall spark, let us out!" Kevin said. "I told you all that I'm holding you all in here, besides we have intruders at the moment," Jake said.

"Oh come on! There's action happening right now and we're stuck?!" Kevin said.

"Look I don't care what Ben, me, him, I… told you, I'm not standing around here!" Ben said. "Wait wait hold on," Gwen said.

"We were stuck last time because of a door in our way right?" Gwen asked. "Yeah…" Kevin said.

"So there's no door in our way this time, what's stopping us from walking right out that door? Gwen said.

"err… I'm authorized to use force… but… I can't attack anyone if it hurts the members of the base unless authorized. Of course I could use non controversial weapons, unfortunately we have yet to install them because every time someone intrudes in this house it's always an enemy that I… wait where did you go?" Jake said.

(Hallway)

"You know for the future, the A.I's are pretty stupid if we can just leave while they're talking," Ben said.

"I know, I'm ashamed that that worked," Gwen said.

"Augh, this stupid elevator won't work, I can't figure this thing out!" Kevin said pressing some buttons next to an elevator.

"I thought you were a wiz with alien tech," Ben said.

"It's not that idiot, something's blocking me out," Kevin said.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Jake said as an eye came from an opening in the ceiling.

"We want to help with whatever's going on," Ben said.

"Absolutely not, and stop pressing that button! It's wasting my processing space," Jake said to Kevin.

"What are you going to do, you can't hurt us," Ben said mockingly.

"No but I can keep a lock down on the elevator to _zzz _prevent to cheat _zzz_ maaaaaaanic icesssssss cream _zzz_," Jake let out a few sparks.

"Uh are you OK?" Ben asked. "Maybe he really is screwed up," Kevin said.

"No not again, I'll be right back," Jake said as the mechanical eye receded into the ceiling.

(Back in the Basement)

"This was supposed to be an easy job!" Hex yelled firing another blast of energy from his staff.

"It would be if you weren't so weak," DarkstarF said.

Hex fired several more shots of energy at KevinF. KevinF grew a bigger shield on his arm and blocked the shots.

"OK I'm getting sick of this," Hex said.

Hex then fired a dark blue shot of energy at the ground near Kevin's feet. A strange circle had materialized around Kevin.

"Hmm… AHH!" KevinF was pulled to the ground from a strong force.

"The heck is this?!" Kevin said.

"Gravity is being concentrated within that circle, how will you get up now?" Hex said aiming his staff at Kevin.

"By going down," KevinF said.

Kevin's body suddenly seemed to sink into the metal floor, almost like water.

"What! Where did he go?!" Hex said. Hex looked around for KevinF expecting him to pop up from the ground somewhere.

"Huh!" Hex felt something at the bottom of his feet lift up and toss him forward into the ground.

"Gah, how did you do that?!" Hex said.

"I alter and absorb matter, you didn't think I wouldn't be able to become matter did you?" KevinF said sizing up his fist.

(Outside the building)

Three kids were near the door of the Alien Force Base, one of them was messing with a panel in the wall.

"Devlin are you sure you should be doing that? I know your dad taught you about tech but this is bigger than some home computer," Yuki said.

"Yuki's right Devlin, as much as I hate the nagging spark our parents kind of rely on him," Ken said.

"I'm just short circuiting a few of his visionary sensors, he'll be fine. _ZZZZ... _uh oop's," Devlin said.

"What's oops?" Ken asked.

"Uh, either I've been messing with his visionary sensors or this is the wire that transfers electric signals from his data processors," Devlin said.

"Less words nerd," Ken said.

"His brain you idiot," Devlin said.

"YOU THREE!" Jake said coming out near the wall.

"uh oh," Ken said "Busted," Devlin said. "EEK!" Yuki turned invisible from the sound of Jake.

"You three are in trouble now, Yuki please turn visible," Jake said.

"Why do you always do that?" Ken said.

"Sorry, I lose control of my camouflage when I get surprised," Yuki said.

"Why are you all here, you are supposed to be back with Max, and are you messing with my systems?" Jake said.

"Of course not," Devlin said.

"You were, you were messing with my wires again. I've told you all a million times not to mess with my systems, not since you altered my language to speak spanish!" Jake said.

"Those times we were joking, this time we were being serious about it," Devlin said.

"Not helping Dev," Ken said.

"How did you even get away from Max?" Jake said.

"Hologram projector," Ken said.

"Of course… alright you three, I'm going to have to c- _beeeeeep_," Devlin took out a wire from the panel.

"_BEEEEEEEP!_" Jake sounded.

"What did you take out?" Ken asked. "The wire that connects to his voice synthesizer," Devlin said.

"_BEEEEEEEEP_!"

"OK Jake I'm now going to open your door, if you have a problem with it simply say no," Devlin said.

"_BEEEEEEP!_"

"Well no reply, we're going in, see you later," Devlin said, Devlin connected two wires and opening the door.

"_BEEEEEEEP!_"

"See ya Jake," Ken said.

"Sorry Jake," Yuki said following the two boys.

(Back at the Basement)

"GRAAAAHHH!" Katie tossed the creature over her shoulder into the wall nearby.

"_huff _man, what in the world does it take to bring something like this down?" Katie said as the creature got up again.

The monster pounced up in the air and tried to land on Katie, Katie tried to get out of the way but the beast was able to jump on top of her and pin her arms down. The creature made an attempt to bite Katie's head but Katie used her legs to kick the monster off of her, making it land on its back.

"OK that's it!" Katie said. Katie jumped back on her feet and grabbed around the neck of the monster.

"GRAAHH!" Katie grunted loudly as she began pulling the head of the creature who struggled to get out of her grip. "Come on Come on!" Katie yelled.

The metal around the monsters neck began to crack as she twisted the beast's neck till she completely beheaded the beast. The body of the creature grew limp as it fell to the ground lifeless.

"HA, glad you're not made of blood, you'll look good on my wall," Katie said holding the monsters head.

_"GRAW!_" "AH!" Katie dropped the head of the monster when it tried to bite her. From the neck of the creature legs that looked like spider legs grew from the monsters neck. The body's neck made and opening around its neck that looked like a leech's with rows of teeth sticking out.

"OH come on, you gotta be kidding me!" Katie said.

_BLAST BLAST shing _JulieF and DarkstarF were still battling. Julie made a few quick swipes at Darkstar who continued to block her attacks.

"You have gotten better, but you're still no match for me," DarkstarF said.

JulieF morphed her blades back into her and both her hands turned into taser like weapons.

"Let's see if you still like energy," JulieF said. She brought her fist forward and tried to taser DarkstarF, but he grabbed her fist.

_ZRTZTRZTZTZZZTRZTR _"AHH!" Julie felt like the energy from her fist was being sent back into her.

"Ugh… you OK ship?" JulieF said. "_shiiiiiiiiiip_," her suit said in a lazy sounding way.

"You didn't think I was wearing simple metal did you?" DarkstarF said.

"DarkstarF fired a line of his black energy at Julie, but strangely the line of energy was stopped by some invisible bubble surrounding Julie.

"Hmm? AHH," DarkstarF felt his body lifted by something as he was tossed back.

"Jeeze Julie, can't do anything without me can you?" Zynart said.

"Oh shut up, how are the kids?" JulieF asked.

"They're back safe and sound, but we should hurry before they try to get back here. They're gonna try again" Zynart said.

"You find that out from their minds?" JulieF said.

"No, just guess. Would you be surprised if they came here again?" Zynart said.

"No, guess not," JulieF said.

"Grah! You're going to pay for that," DarkstarF said getting up.

Darkstar fired another beam of black energy at the two who split up. Zynart focused a point of energy at his forehead and blasted a small shot of kinetic energy at DarkstarF. DarkstarF was able to side step out of the way of the attack. Julie's brought out a blaster from her hand and fired a few shots of plasma energy at DarkstarF. DarkstarF absorbed one of the blast with a dark glowing hand and was able to fire the same green energy at Zynart out his other hand.

"Hey watch it! Why didn't I predict that?!" Zynart said.

"He doesn't have normal armor, be careful," JulieF said.

"Crude, guess I'll go by instincts then," Zynart said.

"RAAA, I don't have time for this, HEX!" DarkstarF said.

Hex nodded his head and brought his staff closer to himself, Hex covered himself in a sphere of dark blue energy.

"What are you doing?" KevinF said.

Darkstar raised both his hands and gathered a large amount of dark energy.

"Someone? _Bam _Wanna tell me _bam _what's going on?! Are we winning?! _bam_," Katie said beating the body of the creature with its head.

Darkstar brought both his hands down and a sheet of darkness started creeping along the floor.

"Oh crap," KevinF said. "LOOK OUT!" JulieF yelled.

(Back at the top)

"Man, this thing still won't work," Kevin said still working on the elevator.

"We could just find another way," Gwen said.

"Like which way? I have no idea if there are even any stairs or teleporters or whatever else they use to get to other floors," Kevin said.

"Can I help," Julie came up to the group with Ship behind her.

"Hey Julie, where have you been?" Ben asked.

"Oh uh, I was with Julie… the future me, and she well… we just talked I guess," Julie said.

"Just talked? About what?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think I should talk about it, you know future alteration… things... Anyway what's wrong?" Julie asked.

"We're trying to get this elevator to work," Kevin said.

"Alright, should be easy, Ship," Julie said. Ship merged into the elevator and took control of it.

"Way to go Ship," Ben said. "_Shiiiiiip_."

"Alright, let's go. I need to get some exercise," Kevin said flexing his fist.

(Back at the Basement)

KevinF, JulieF, Katie, and Zynart were all lying on the ground unconscious. DarkstarF was on kneeling on the ground out of exhaustion.

"Why did you not do that before?" Hex asked.

"That takes _huff _a lot of my energy, I don't _huff_ like doing it unless I have to," Darkstar said tiredly. "Let's just finish the mission, get what we came for," DarkstarF said.

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright, that wasn't as easy as before but I hope you all like it, be sure to review, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	23. Situation

**Kisdota: Sorry that it took too long to make, I was in a party with my relatives in Mexico. They throw some crazy parties there, they had karaoke (which wasn't as fun since I don't speak Spanish), piñatas, and those eggs full of confetti that you smash on people's heads. Anyway the party's done and I'm back in America so back to work for me, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**NOTE NOTE NOTE: I got a friend of mine on Deviantart to make pictures of my OC's. She's got Squire and X down, but be sure to check on her for Katie and Zynart when she's done with them. Here's Squire and X, just fix the areas of the periods, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**http://rygel-n (.) deviantart (.) com/art/Squire-144873481**

**http://rygel-n (.) deviantart (.) com/art/Ben-10-OC-X-146918831**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien force.**

* * *

(In the Elevator)

"I… I can't tell are we going down or up?" Ben asked.

"I have no clue, everything here is new, heck I can't even tell if these are the buttons to move the elevator," Kevin said. "Why is everything in the future too complicated for you in the future?" Gwen asked. "It's been way over a decade, and a lot of technology can change in just five years," Kevin said.

"OK you know what, we're not getting anywhere talking, Ship," Julie said. "_Shiiip_," Ship melted onto the floor and took control of the elevator. "Why didn't we just do this in the first place again?" Julie asked.

"Because Kevin was going 'I can figure it out, just give me a few seconds'," Gwen mocked. "I could have figured it out if you had just given me a bit more time," Kevin complained.

"Kevin there's trouble going on, we have minutes not months," Ben said.

"Shut up Tennyson," Kevin said.

(Back in the basement)

"Hmm… here it is, the electrical generator to the null void projector. Do you have the device?" DarkstarF asked. "Yes right here," Hex said handing DarkstarF a flat metallic device.

"Good, once we use this device the entire world will fall under our control," DarkstarF said. "What shall we do with them?" Hex asked pointing to the unconscious group.

"Well we weren't told to do anything in this situation, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we took care of one of them. Personally I wouldn't mind lovely Gwen finding her husband a petrified and shattered mess, we could use his own head as his tombstone," DarkstarF said. "A bit morbid for my taste, but I guess parts of his body would be useful in my magic," Hex said pointing his staff at Kevin.

_BAM _

"GRAH!" Hex dropped his staff after being blasted with a force of pink energy.

"Drop the weap-…wait Hex?" Gwen said.

"You?" Hex said. "So all of you really are here? How interesting," DarkstarF said.

"Darkstar? And Hex? We haven't seen you since we were ten, you actually don't look that much older," Ben said.

"The last time we fought your annoying fire alien caused the waters from the fountain of youth to turn me into a small child," Hex said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Ben said. "Fountain of youth? That's also real?" Kevin asked.

"Guys focus," Gwen said.

"Hmm, well, even in my weakened state me and Hex are more than a match for the four of you," DarkstarF said.

"You might want to recout your numbers Hex," GwenF said.

"Wha-, NO you're all back?!" Hex said.

The rest of the future Alien Force with BenF, GwenF, Squire, and X had entered the room from the other side.

"Guys!" Ben yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" DarkstarF said.

"It was a low ranking jailhouse, did you really think it would take us that long to fix things?" BenF asked.

"I would suggest that thou surrenders, lest you actually think you are able to handle us," Squire said forming his blade into an axe.

"What a shame, I was hoping to do more damage to your friends, but I guess we'll be taking our leave," DarkstarF said.

"YOU SPEAK AS THOUGH YOU KNOW YOU WILL GET OUT OF HERE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE WILL LET YOU LEAVE?" X said.

"This," DarkstarF said placing the flat device on a section of the null void projector. "Good bye," DarkstarF said pressing a button on the device. A circular blue and black field appeared around Hex and DarkstarF.

"I'M DETECTING STRANGE RADIO PATTERSN THEY'RE WARPING," X said. "Stop them!" BenF said.

GwenF and Gwen both fired a few bolts of energy at the two but it was too late, a quick zap of energy and the two were gone as well as a section of the Null void projector.

"He got away," Squire said. "Great, just great," BenF said.

(Later in the medical ward)

_ZZZZZZTTZTZTZTZ _"YAAHH!" KevinF awoke from a charge or electricity, the four Alien force members were taken to the medical ward of the building.

"KEVIN IS AWAKE, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" X asked.

"YOU JUST ZAPPED ME, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL LIKE!" KevinF yelled.

"I WAS ASKED TO WAKE YOU UP AS QUICLY AS POSSIBLE, A LOW VOLT OF ELECTRICITY WOULD WAKE YOU UP," X said.

"I was unconscious, not in cardiac arrest you stupid artifact! There are less painful ways!" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin, can you stop yelling?" GwenF asked.

"Yeah the rest of us want to sleep," Katie said. "Oh man my head, my perfect head," Zynart said.

"You guys alright?" BenF asked. "Yeah all of you were knocked out," Gwen said.

"We're fine nothing permanent has happened to us. So I'm guessing they all got away?" JulieF said.

"Unfotunatly," GwenF said.

"How did they get in? Don't you guys have some kind of futuristic security?" Kevin asked.

"I knew he had entered, but I guess we weren't as prepared to face them," Kevin said. "You let them enter?" Ben asked.

"We always let in the guys who try to sneak in, it's a lot more fun to fight them then," Katie said. "Plus I was hoping to get some info, we know someone's been trying to get in I was hoping to find out why," KevinF said.

"Did you find out anything?" BenF asked. "Nothing, all we know is that they're planning something big. Big enough to take over the galaxy," KevinF said.

"A galaxy wide takeover?" Gwen asked.

"Well there are recorded attempts at people attempting such things," JulieF said. "Yeah but all those attempts required armies and we know we're dealing with a small group," Zynart said.

"Small group or not a threat like that shouldn't be taken lightly, especially if our big time enemies believe that they'll be able to do it," BenF said.

"They're probably planning something big. What was that part of the Null Void projector that was stolen?" Ben asked.

"IT WAS THE GENERATOR AS WELL AS PART OF THE DIMENSIONAL PROJECTOR. CURRENTLY WITH THOSE PARTS TAKEN WE ARE UNABLE TO OPEN THE DIMMENSIONAL GATE TO THE PRISON AREA OF THE NULL VOID," X said.

"Wait wait, didn't Darkstar say something about needing that?" Katie asked. "Yeah, yeah he did. He wanted a generator capable of affecting the wall between dimensions?" KevinF said.

"Is that bad? I mean I know affecting dimensions is bad but would Darkstar really do something that could potentially hurt our dimension?" Julie asked.

"If it's to get something he wants he probably would," JulieF said.

"Yeah I bet he would, not to mention Hex was with him as well. That means for all we know there could be someone worse than Darkstar who wants that generator," BenF said.

"So what's the plan then?" Kevin asked. "First of all you guys-," BenF was saying. "Oh nononono, you're not sticking us here again," Ben said.

"I know you want to help but I can't let you," BenF said. "Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen, besides didn't Paradox say we're fine here?" Ben asked.

"He said you were fine but he was unspecific about it," BenF said. "He's always unspecific about time matters, if we were in any real danger then he would have at least mentioned it," Ben said.

"We'll talk about it later, first off we have to find out where Darkstar and Hex warped off to. Jake! Start running scans around the place, see if they left a trail!" BenF said.

"_BEEEEEEP_!" "Hmm? That doesn't sound right, Jake!" BenF yelled back. A large circular mechanical eye came down from the middle of the ceiling, constantly blinking and twitching.

"_Beep beep beep beep BEEP!_"

"Stop Stop hang on, Julie," BenF said. "Right, Ship fix boy," JulieF said.

"_SHiiip_," ShipF jumped up into the air and grabbed onto the mechanical Eye seeping through it. After a few sparks and some mechanical sounds ShipF had seeped back out of the eye.

"Good boy Ship." "_Ship Ship_."

"Ben, sir, uh we have a problem not a big problem but a problem none the less. The 'small' problem," Jake said.

"Called it," Zynart said. "_Uh oh... this is gonna be akward_," Julie thought uneasy.

"UGH, we don't have time for this. X, Julie, Zynart, Jake run a scan and diagnostic of the place, the rest of us let's go take care of them," BenF said.

"Roger sir," Jake said receding into the ceiling.

"Wait, what's the problem?" Ben asked. "You'll know it when you see it," BenF said.

(In the lower areas)

"They're gonna catch us, Jake saw us he'll tell," Yuki said uneasy.

"Not if we mess with his memory banks, and he doesn't have any sensors down here we're invisible to him," Devlin said.

"But- we-we shouldn't, remember the last time you guys did something like that?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah we did get in a lot of trouble," Ken said. "Yeah, but you have to admit uploading that fear of guitar's was funny, especially when we played those songs on his speakers," Devlin said.

"_snrk _yeah that was funny," Ken said snickering. "_pft _Oh and remember the time we fixed his language converter so that he sounded like some little chipmunk," Devlin laughed.

"Oh yeah _pffttt haha_ he was stuck like that for three days. What about the time we glued his eyelids together?" Ken asked.

"_HAHAHA_ Oh man that was funny, he still hates us for that," Devlin said.

"_HA HA _I'm surprised he hasn't rebelled, don't people say that they're afraid of AI's going against humanity or something like that?" Ken asked. "They fixed that a long time ago remember? The-," Devlin stopped talking when he heard a noise.

"What is it?" Ken asked. "I think someone's coming," Devlin said.

"EEK!" Yuki freaked out and turned invisible. "Oh that's just unfair," Ken said.

"Quick we need to hide split up," Devlin said running from the group.

"Let's see them try to find me like this," Ken said pressing a green button on his watch.

(In an unknown location)

"Were you successful in getting the generator?" a figure asked to DarkstarF on the screen.

"Affirmative, we have the generator. You want to tell us why we were sent into enemy lines to get it?" DarkstarF asked. "All in due time, just return here as quickly as you can and don't let anything happen to that generator," the figure said.

"Just remember to give me what I want, I better not find out that you're lying later," DarkstarF said. "Rest assured Darkstar, you'll get what you want just return back to base," the figure said pressing a button and turning off the screen. "Soon, very soon this entire galaxy will bow down to my will," the figure said.

He raised up his hand and looked down at a familiar looking capsule he held that had Ben's Ghostfreak.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK here you all go, I'll try to keep up with the updates on this story. All of you be sure to review. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, **


	24. Busted

**Kisdota: Sorry I haven't been updating this as much as my other stories. So far since the show's turned to mush I've had to get through typing this story through will alone, and even that's starting to fade. I'm having some family problems right now, not the legal work kind the kind that makes you hate being a part of a family. But I don't wanna hear anyone pity me, I've taken much worse pain from a bunch of different people family's just a different type of pain I'll muster through. Hope you all like this chapter, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Ben 10 Alien force.**

* * *

(In the lower areas)

Julie, X, and Zynart began working on the base, while everyone else began looking around the base for the kids.

"Some things never change," Gwen said. "Tell me about it," GwenF said.

"What makes you think this is my fault?!" KevinF said angry. "Well I didn't teach him how to hack," BenF said also angry. "OH right, You assume I taught him all that just so he could make trouble!? At least he's not the one abusing his power!" KevinF said. "You-."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" GwenF said.

"Sorry," BenF said. "Sorry dear," KevinF said.

"Hey uh… you guys mind telling us why you're fighting in the first place?" Ben asked.

"Uh… I don't know," KevinF said. "You know what, I don't care anymore. If telling you would change anything it would have happened already," BenF said.

"Finally, so can you tell us what we're looking for?" Ben asked.

"Well… our kids," BenF said.

"…W-… what?" Ben asked.

* * *

(In the computer room)

"HAHAHAHAHA!" "ZYNART!" Julie yelled.

"Sorry sorry, but Ben just told them, now they're psych's going so crazy I can hear it from here. Oh god, you should hear what Ben's thinking about," Zynart said laughing.

"WHAT ABOUT GWEN?" X questioned.

"OH she's the quietist, though with the thoughts going on in her head I don't know why the women call the males pigs."

"ZYNART!"

* * *

(Back in the lower areas)

"You're joking right?" Kevin asked.

"He's not," Julie said "I sort of… saw them."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Ben asked. "She- I… Future me asked me not to tell, I promised," Julie said.

"Oh man, how far in the future are we again? I… I never found that out, seriously when did all this happened?" Kevin said worried.

"Aren't you guys over-reacting a bit?" Gwen asked. "They're men, they'll always fear the workings of life. Trust me," Katie said.

"Look, we can talk about this later, right now we need to get to work looking for the kids, they snuck in here again," BenF.

"Again? It's definitely you're kid Ben," Gwen teased.

"You are aware that you're kid is here as well don't you?" Squire asked.

"As far as I know if I had kids they wouldn't get my streak from me," Gwen said.

"What makes you think I stayed with Kevin?" GwenF asked.

"Wha- wait what?!" Gwen shrieked.

"I'm kidding jeeze," GwenF said.

"Never knew you felt so strongly for me Gwen," Kevin joked, earning him a death glare from Gwen. "OK, never mind," Kevin said.

"Man this is weird, I mean the last time I was here I didn't know I had any kids," Ben said.

"Wouldn't be the first time would it?" Kevin joked.

"Kevin!" Julie threatened.

"What? I know you're thinking the same thing," Kevin said.

"We're getting off track, we have to find them first then we can talk about it," BenF said.

"Fine," Ben said.

"We'll split up, and whatever you do don't tell them anything about yourselves. It's risky enough telling you about the future events," BenF said.

(Ken)

In the storage room BenF, Squire, and Kevin entered the room and began looking around the place, unaware that a tiny figure was watching them.

"Oh man, can't let dad catch me," **Greymatter **said.

"KEN! Are you in here," BenF yelled.

"You really expect him to come out when your kid knows he's in trouble?" Kevin asked.

"I guess you would know," BenF said.

"Hey watch it, don't forget I could make a few changes to your future," Kevin said.

"Perhaps thou should'st not fight among each other," Squire said.

"Hey that reminds me of something else I wanted to ask you, what's with that English accent? You didn't speak like that the last time we met," Kevin said.

"Ah, well… it…," Squire said uneasy.

"You know, I don't know why I haven't asked yet but I'm also curious why you have that accent all of a sudden," BenF asked.

"Well… ever since thou had helped me with the dragon problem all those years ago I began trying to go on my own in society, and…," Squire trailed off.

"What? Were you taught to speak like that because it makes you look better as a future king?" Kevin asked.

"No no… I had found out that women tend to find my accent attractive," Squire said.

"Pfft, w-what?" Kevin laughed.

"I guess I had'st gotten used to the accent so much that I had stuck with it," Squire said.

"Alright one; I suppose that's not a bad reason, and two; you're still single?" BenF asked smirking.

"Work has taken most of my time, not to mention that being a famous hero has made most women a bit violent in dominence over me," Squire said.

"Hold on wasn't your father the king and you were the prince? Don't prince's have like some line of princess's or something like that chosen for you since your birth to… you know… join two lands together? Or whatever it is that kingdoms do?" Kevin asked.

"Technically I am no longer a part of the forever knights, and do you know of any other Kingdoms that have catles?" Squire said.

"Oh right, I suppose knight's are a bit rare these days," Kevin said.

*_beep beep beep beep_*

"Hmm?... what's that?" BenF said.

"Oh crud!" Greymatter said.

*_Beep beep beeeeeep FLASH_*

(Devlin)

"That boy of mine. Any luck?" GwenF said annoyed.

"_Rawr snarl_," **Wildmutt** said.

"Well keep looking, he can't stay hidden in this room forever," GwenF said.

*_FLASH_* "How did he get in anyway with all this tech and security?" Ben asked after turning back to normal.

"Who do you think taught him to get around that? Kevin taught him hacking and how to work with technology," GwenF said.

"And you allowed this? Back then you went crazy whenever Kevin would keep change from me, now you're… kids… are learning from him?" Ben said finding it uneasy to say kids to Gwen.

"I admit I didn't find some of the illegal things Kevin did back then very appealing, but I thought it would be beneficial for Devlin to learn some of the things his father knew it was helpful. The thing is I was hoping he wouldn't use what he learned to get into trouble," GwenF said.

"Did you tell Kevin to tell him to be responsible with what he learns?" Ben asked.

"After all these years responsibility still isn't something Kevin knows, I'm considering having Zynart manually put the definition of the word 'Responsible' into his mind," Gwen said.

"Can he do that?" Ben asked. "He better," GwenF said.

"_Sigh _This is weird talking about this to you, I mean it was weird before but… it's just strange now. I mean the first time Kevin hugged you we were ten and he ransomed you for the Omnitrix," Ben said.

"You should read what the tabloids say about us," GwenF said.

"I can't image wh-… you hear that?" Ben asked.

"Hear what?" GwenF asked. "It sounds like steps… in the wall," Ben said.

GwenF's eye's began to glow and she looked around facing the ceiling. "No wonder you couldn't smell him, stand back," GwenF said annoyed. GwenF's hands began to glow into bright pink. Two thin lines of energy extended up to the ceiling and cut a large square into the ceiling dropping part of the ceiling with a small boy.

"Uh… hey mom," Devlin said.

"Devlin," GwenF said mad.

(Yuki)

"Oh… oh man… oh man, I wonder if I'll have a heart attack… if I'm able to," Yuki whispered worried breathing deeply still being invisible. Yuki headed for the lab and ran away from both Devlin and Ken, KevinF, Katie, Gwen, and Julie all entered the lab.

"_sniff sniff _I smell fear," Katie said.

"Katie… you can't smell fear," KevinF said.

"How do you know, your nose can barely smell anything," Katie said.

"And they call you advanced," KevinF said.

"At least I'm not so primitive I can't make my own shielding cover," Katie said.

"You can either," KevinF said.

"Yeah well…. shut up," Katie said.

"Just help me look for my kid," KevinF said.

"Fine fine, man was he this much of a jerk in the past?" Katie asked. "pretty much," Gwen and Julie said at the same time.

"Just start looking under the heavy stuff," KevinF said. "Got it," Katie said as she began to look under all the heavy machinery.

"Can't believe I suggested she joined our team," KevinF said pinching the area between his eyes in stress.

"Where did she come from anyway? I've never heard of a race of aliens that are related to us," Gwen said.

"She's a rare species, and endangered as well," KevinF said. "Though being endangered has had a lot of benefits with some of the protection groups on this planet," Katie said

"After a few accidents that her kind caused on themself a long time ago they began to kill themself's off of their own planet. Why do you think aliens don't see us as a higher species?" Kevin asked.

"I always thought it was because we had inferior technology," Julie said. "That just helped along," KevinF said.

*_Ship ship_* Ship suddenly perked up and began bouncing.

"What is it boy?" Julie asked. Ship ran straight for an empty spot in the room, till he spontaneously froze.

"SHIP!" Julie yelled in fear. "What the Heck happened!" Gwen yelled.

"I got it," Katie said, Katie picked up the frozen Ship and threw him on the ground.

*_SHATTER_* "KATIE!" Kevin yelled. "What?" Katie questioned.

The shattered Ship pieces began gathering and form the little blob known as Ship.

"_Ship ship_," Ship said unharmed. "See, good as new," Katie said.

"What happened to him?" Gwen asked.

"Of for the love of- Yuki was that you?!" Kevin yelled.

"Yuki?" Gwen asked.

"Ah right… remember that time? Kevin made a joke of it earlier," Julie said.

"You mean the Big Chill incident?... Oh god you can't mean-," Gwen said.

"Uh… hi uncle Levin," Yuki said appearing.

* * *

**Kisdota: Alright I'm sorry it's short but I'm still having trouble getting into the inspiration. Please review and tell me if there's anything I can do to make it better, **


	25. Move out

**Kisdota: OK I'm really having a tough time working on this story, I'm actually getting bored with the Ben 10 series, it's not as great as it was, as such I won't be able to do as well as I have before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien force**

* * *

(Uknown Location)

"We've brought it," DarkstarF said. "Excellent… soon, very soon, the universe will bow down to me," a mysterious man said. "If I may ask sir, what exactly is this plan of yours, a lot of us are starting to grow skeptical of you," Hex said. "… I suppose now is as good a time as any, call everyone here so that they may hear as well," the mysterious man said.

* * *

(Back at the base)

"Do you have any idea what you've just done!" "I specifically told you to stay with Grandpa Max!" "What were you thinking, you could have been hurt!" "Do you think this is a game we're playing!?"

"Man its weird seeing us act like that, I used to hate my own parents for doing that," Ben said.

"Can't believe I'm gonna turn into that," Kevin said.

"HA HA, this is a great day, so many of your thoughts floating around it's hilarious what you humans think," Zynart said.

"Zynart, now is not the best time," Squire said.

"It's a perfect time, future Julie is to busy scolding her kids to care at the moment," Zynart said.

"So what are they thinking anyway?" Gwen asked looking a bit annoyed.

"What you both are thinking that they're thinking," Zynart said smirking.

"Oh really?" Julie said.

"Wha- hey don't get mad at me!" Ben said. "It's gonna happen anyway, they're proof of it," Kevin said pointing to the kids.

"You two disgust me," Gwen said.

"Kinda hypocritical since you two are thinking the same thing but even more," Zynart said.

"Wa- NO WE"RE NOT!" Gwen yelled suddenly.

"Oh really? You were blaming me a few seconds ago but it looks like you're more guilty than me," Kevin said.

"Shut up," Gwen said.

"Man they're really annoying when they're mad at their kids, it's times like these I'm glad there are so few of my kind," Katie said.

"WHY IS IT THAT HUMANS ARE SO SELF CONCIOUS ABOUT THEIR REQUIREMENT TO REPRODUCE?" X asked.

"I wouldn't query too much into it X, I doubt thy mind could comprehend it," Squire said.

"BUT ISN'T IT A NATURAL-." "Please stop talking," Gwen said.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" BenF said to the kids.

"… sorry?" Ken said.

"What is it going to take to get you to understand, when we tell you something's too dangerous you need to listen to us when we tell you," GwenF said.

"But you don't tell us what's going on, how can we tell it's dangerous?" Devlin said.

"It doesn't matter," GwenF said.

"… dad?"

"OH no, don't go looking at me, you brought this on yourself," KevinF said.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about this when you're father and I get home," Gwen said.

"Us as well Ken, and Yuki I wouldn't expect you to do this kind of thing. You usually know the difference between right and wrong," JulieF said.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said quickly.

"Say uh… who are those people?" Ken asked.

"Ken don't try to change the subject," BenF said.

"They kind of look like you," Devlin said. "They're recruits," GwenF said.

"Recruits?" KevinF asked. "What's she talking about?" Ben asked.

"Yes you see we were asked to train some potential Alien force members, so here they are, does that satisfy you're curiosity?" GwenF asked.

"Then what was so dangerous?" Devlin asked. "We… we were doing some drills and fighting practice, it's not safe for a child to do here OK?" GwenF said.

"Glad I taught you how to lie," Kevin said. "_Ahem_ Sir?" Jake said on the speakers.

"Yes Jake, what is it?" BenF asked.

"I would just like to tell you that I've been fixing the location of the tracker Kevin placed, and I believe I have been able to locate the enemy base," Jake said.

"What?! What tracker?" BenF asked.

"Oh that fight we had in the basement with Hex, he didn't know but I snuck-,"

"KE-Kevin," GwenF said.

"A fight?" Ken asked excitedly.

"Oh… did I come at a bad time?" Jake asked.

"Yes Jake," JulieF said.

"You're fighting bad guys again?" "You never tell us anything." The two boys said.

"What difference does it make? You're not coming with us," BenF said.

"What about them?" Ken asked pointing to the past group self. "That's not your concern," BenF said.

"But-." "Jake," Ben said.

"Right, I'll make sure they don't cause any trouble," Jake said. "Everyone else, let's go," BenF said. "Oh come on," Devlin said.

"Yuki you be good," JulieF said. "Right," Yuki said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OH god, I'm aware it's crap and lazy work. But this is the best I can do, until I get some type of inspiration I won't be able to continue this very well, and I doubt that the Ben 10 series isn't going to do anything good.**


	26. Destination

**Kisdota: OK I got a load of reviews from someone who loved this fic. I don't care what it takes now, I'm going to finish this friggin story for all of you, though don't expect me to do a sequel of this fic series. Now I'm gonna have to do a 180 on the direction I was taking this fic so sorry if it seems like I miss a few plot points, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Inside ShipF, in Space)

"Keep them under constant surveillance; do NOT under any circumstances tell them the truth I don't want them to get involved. And don't let the boys talk to Yuki for long right now, I think they're becoming a bad influence," JulieF said into the phone.

"Ok…. OK, I'll talk to you later Grandpa," JulieF hung up the phone on the wall which withdrew back into the inside of the wall. The entire Alien Force Group including the past selves were inside of ShipF in his new future oversized ship form.

"Did you follow procedures?" BenF asked. "Yeah I called, if we don't report in every two hours they'll send in reinforcements," KevinF said. "Alright, how are the coordinates looking?" BenF asked. "They look… legitimate," GwenF said.

"Where are they?" BenF asked.

"Inside the moon," GwenF said.

"T-The moon? Darkstar and Hex are both in the moon?" Ben asked.

"As well as who knows what else," BenF said.

"The kids are going to be grounded when we get home. Grandpa says good luck to all of us, how are things looking?" JulieF asked. "Our enemies are hiding them self's within the core of your useless orbiting stone satellite," Zynart said.

"They're in the moon?" JulieF asked. "What are they doing in the moon?" Julie asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," BenF said.

"Do'th we have a plan?" Squire asked.

"How bout my favorite plan? We go in, and beat down whoever's not on our side?" Katie asked.

"It's probably going to be our plan the moment we step in that place, we don't know anything we're going up against," KevinF said.

"Then why are we going in blind?" Gwen asked.

"COULD WE NOT DO A LARGE SCAN OF THE AREA?" X asked. "I keep trying but the scans are being blocked somehow," GwenF said. "The scans are being blocked? That shouldn't even be possible," Kevin said.

"That's why I'm worried," GwenF said.

"We've gone against worse, we'll be fine," BenF said. "Yeah, we're tougher than anything that's out there," Ben said.

* * *

(Uknown location)

In a dark room close to the group, a figure was looking over a large box like machine.

"Soon… it will all be over soon," he said. While he was looking over the machine a loud beeping sounded started going off in the room.

"They're here?... Ah well no matter, we're prepared for this," he said pressing a button on the intercom.

(On the Surface of the moon)

"Man I haven't been here for a long time," BenF said. "This is a weird space suit," Ben said. Everyone (Who required oxygen) had a thin layer of what looked like clear plastic covered over them.

"They're a big hit at NASA, or what's left of it. Be careful with them they're expensive," KevinF said.

"OK we're one the Moon, what do we look for?" Gwen asked. "Anything that could lead us to Hex or Darkstar," GwenF said. "All I see is a bunch of craters and rocks, does that count?" Kevin asked. "No Kevin it doesn't," Gwen said. "Maybe he's in one of the craters," Katie said.

"So we just need to check every crater on this huge rock? Brilliant," Zynart said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up know it all," Katie said.

"The signal lead us to here, there must be some kind of base inside," BenF said.

"YOU SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW THERE'S AN UNDERGROUND BASE," X said.

"X, tell me, how many times has our enemy had an underground base when we couldn't find them?" GwenF asked.

"…NOTED," X said.

"Gwen, do you think you can search for life?" BenF asked. "I'll try, but I doubt I can sense anything if Ship's scanners could," Gwen said placing her hand on the ground and making her eyes glow.

"I don't think I'm sensing anything… though… I can definitely tell that there's something here," GwenF said. "what kind of something?" Julie asked. "It's something living for sure," GwenF said.

"Obviously, we needed scans for that?" Zynart asked.

"Shut up Zynart," JulieF said.

"I think… Hold on…. I feel…. I think I found something that feels like an entrance," GwenF said. "OK finally we're getting somewhere," KevinF said. "Where is it?" BenF asked. "It feels… It's over there," GwenF said pointing over at one of the more shallow craters.

"It only counts if you call it." "Told yo- SHUT UP!" Katie yelled at Zynart.

"How shat we enter?" Squire asked. "Leave that to me," KevinF said.

(Later)

*_CRASH!* _The entrance to the inside was broken down.

"Done," KevinF said as his oversized stone covered fist shrunk back down to normal size. "OK next time you say "leave it to me", remind us not to leave it to you," GwenF said. "The enemy probably know's we're here now," Ben said.

"With our track record he probably knew we were coming already, they always do," Julie said. "True." "Hm… you hear that?" Katie asked.

"No," KevinF said. "Listen!... I think something's moving. Are you sure you don't hear it?" Katie asked.

"We don't all have sensitive hearing," KevinF said.

"Oh right… never mind," Katie said. "What do you hear?" BenF asked.

"It sounds… like… it's up above us!" Katie said. From the ceiling above them all a square hole opened up and let down what looked like an eye on a speaker. "Well they doth know we're here," Squire said.

"Hello everyone… I'm amazed you were able to find this place… I suppose I should have expected this," the voice said.

"I'm guessing you're the one in charge?" BenF asked.

"Correct, Its been some time Ben ten thousand, and you've even brought your friends and past self's. I must apologize for bringing them into the mix, but that's not to say I won't take advantage of this," the voice said.

"So you know me?" BenF said.

"Correct, I also have a few others here. I believe you've already had the pleasure of meeting both Hex and Darkstar, there are a few others here who would like to meet you as well," he said. "By a few others how many?" GwenF asked.

"Everyone who wants you dead," he said. "That would be… everyone great," Ben said.

"I urge you to come in and try and stop me… just know that no matter what you do it is far too late for you to stop me," the eye camera like device withdrew back into the ceiling leaving the groups.

"OK certain doom's awaiting us in this place along with everyone who wants us dead. Lock and load Katie," KevinF said.

"Ah hell yeah, this is gonna be great," she said. "you guys ready to go?" BenF asked.

"Of course, we're stopping this guy no matter what he's planning," Ben said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK forcing myself to do this is hard, but I'm not gonna stop this fic, I hope you all can stand this fic with the way I'm going, **


	27. QUESTION? again

**OK I'm not stopping on this fic, I just need to ask you people something. I really need to get into the groove or style or whatever you call this again. Unfortunatly the source of insperation as I said is going down the drain. Hell I need to muscel myself into keeping my eyes focused even on the new episodes. I just can't write about the guy who used to act like a noble hero and then started turning into a friggin ass. But I'm not going to quit, not like Starting Ove, I promise you that.**

**So here's what I'm asking you, would you all be OK if I were to take a break from this fic for a while to make a different Ben10 fic? **

**See I've been watching Generator REX, you all should know that, and I**** wanna try making a crossover fic with Ben10. Not a long one, just 5 to 8 Pages MAX, I'm not going to turn it into some huge series, would you all be OK with that? And as soon as I'm done with that one I might get back my desire to write more chapter for this fic. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	28. Let's split up gang

**Kisdota: OK, I'm not gonna get any reviews, but F*** it. Screw the crossover, and Screw the reviewers who hate me now. You know what I don't owe any of you s*** alright? The only reason I can't stop is because I made a promise to you all, even the ones who hate me. Because if I stop know, what's to stop me from my desired career in games? So screw it, I'm finishing this once proud work, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

"OK so we're in an underground moon labyrinth, we have enemies who want us dead, no idea how many enemies we're facing, not to mention we're in enemy territory, we have our weaker selves who effect our existence, and we still have no idea who's in charge or what their big evil plan is," KevinF said.

"OK that's… not so bad, we've faced worse," Ben said.

"No we haven't, this is the worst thing we've ever faced," Gwen said.

"This is why I didn't want to bring you guys, if something happens to you our younger selves, we're all done for," BenF said.

"Oh Tell X that, I wanna see his head explode from a logical paradox," Katie said.

"THAT IS NOTHING MORE THAN A RIDICULOUS MYTH, I WILL NOT CAUSE COMBUSTION FROM THINKING OF A LOGIC PARADOX," X said.

"Katie stop trying to hurt everyone," GwenF said. "Alright so what now, it's not like things can get any worse," Julie said.

"Oh you just had to say that didn't you?" Zynart asked.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked. "You say something like that, then all of a sudden it gets worse," Zynart said.

"What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense," JulieF said.

"I CONCUR, THE PROBABILITY OF SOMETHING RANDOM HAPPENING DUE TO THE UTTERING OF A SINGLE PHARSE IS HIGHLY UN

*_ZAP_*

LIKELY," X said.

"Wha- what the?" GwenF said. They were suddenly in a different room. It looked similar to the one they were in, and it was just GwenF, Gwen, and X in the room.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"OK so now all those things we said were bad have quadrupled now that they've split up our reforces," KevinF said.

"I could just punch through the walls," Katie said.

"You want to punch through the walls of the spacestation on the moon located in the cold vacuum of space?" Kevin asked.

"Oh right… never mind," Katie said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"So are we trapped in this room?" Ben asked. "The doors are unlocked, and we can still use our weapons, I don't think they imprisoned us," BenF said. "It appears that our enemies had intended this in the beginning, though I am questioning why they have transported us here and not to a more dangerous location," Squire said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

" I hear bloodlust," Zynart said. "You… hear bloodlust?" Julie asked.

"Mind reading, I'm reading people thinking they want us dead," Zynart said.

"Why don't you try thinking of a way out of here," JulieF said.

"I'm a mind reader, not a genius, well I suppose I am by your human education standards," Zynart said.

"Stop insulting my race and start surveying the area," JulieF said.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill," Zynart said scanning the area. "Do you still have your Ship?" Julief asked.

"Yeah, right here," Julie said as ship climbed around Julie and turned into a backpack. "Good stay alert, we have no idea what's coming," JulieF said.

"Huh… that's strange," Zynart said.

"What's strange?" JulieF asked. "I think… someone's in the room… all around us," Zynart said.

"Someone's all around us?" Julie asked.

"I'm getting logical slash pathological thoughts all around us, like some kind of mind controlling hive mind," Zynart said.

*_bzzzzzzzzzzzz_*

"Huh?... Anyone hear a fly," Julie asked. "In space? Insects aren't allowed in space," JulieF said.

"What about giant asian Hornets?" Zynart asked.

"What would make you… AHH!" in front of JulieF was a hand sized hornet hovering in front of her.

"Getitawyagetitawaygetitaway!" *_blast blam blast_* JulieF began firing her laser pistol shakily in front of her.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FIRING!" Zynart yelled taking the gun out of Julie's hand through telekinesis, the younger Julie had Ship on her one arm and used her laser edged katana and cut the small insect.

"_huff huff _sorry, sorry, I'm a bit afraid of… bugs," JulieF said.

"Yeah, the Cursing and crying for fear of death loud enought through your mental mind blocker kind of gave it away," Zynart said.

"Why are you afraid… since, you know… I'm not," Julie said.

"There was a bit of a mission a while back on Azmuth's stupid artificial nature planet Primus I was… eaten by a bug… I was inside of Ship so… I wasn't digestable… I spent…. A few days in six different stomachs," JulieF said.

"You were eaten more than once?" Julie asked.

"No… just once… I don't wanna talk about it," JulieF said.

*_BZZZZZZZZZ_*

"Huh? OH Come on, bugs shouldn't even exist in space," JulieF said. ShipF formed over JulieF and she was fitted with her power suit.

"What are Hornets this size, and rare even doing here?" Julie asked.

"Not to mention the Hercules Beetles crawling on the ground," Zynart said.

"What? Oh come on!" JulieF yelled watching an army of beetles crawling towards them.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Worst villain hideout ever," Katie complained.

Above her, KevinF, and Kevin was a very tall archway with stairs going up what seemed like fifty stories around the walls.

"These stairs go on for freaking ever, what was the point of taking us here?" Katie asked.

"JEEZE will you stop complaining? It's tiring enough to climb all these without your complaining?" KevinF said tired. "What are we doing here anyway?" Kevin asked.

"Oh who knows, you know how the bad guys think, they always wanna keep us guessing. Maybe they wanna tire us out and pick us off one by one," KevinF said.

"Good luck, the last guy who tried that wasn't too happy afterwards," Katie said.

"It was a pickpocket, of course he'd make a mistake, and you were a bit too harsh to him," KevinF said.

"Ugh… let's take a break," Kevin said.

"Again? Man you're a wimp at this age," Katie said.

"Hmm?... something's on my foot," KevinF said, he lifted his foot off the ground and tried to pull away but it was like something was holding him down like a fishing line.

"Oh, it's just some thread, I got it," Katie said. Stuck to the underside of Kevins foot was what looked like a thin clear thread going along horizontally on the step. Katie grabbed hold of the thin wire holding KevinF's foot but the thread was surprisingly stronger than it looked.

"Hngh… HNNNGGHH!... HNNNNNNGGGGGHHH!" Katie grunted trying to break apart the wire.

"What's wrong? Is the little piece of string too much for the mighty Kate?" Kevin teased.

"Why don't you try breaking this apart with your hyper evolved strength? Oh that's right you can't cause your race is still a Fetus compared to mine!" Katie retorted.

"Oh forget this, I'll get it," KevinF said taking a hold of the nearby metal handrail and covering his body in iron. His hand then transformed into a pair of large hedge clippers and he tried cutting the wire.

"Hrgh! What the heck, I can't cut it! RGH, and my clippers are stuck to the wire!" KevinF said.

"My hands too! This stuff is really sticky," Katie grunted trying to pry her hands off. "_…sniff sniff_, EW! What's that smell?" Katie asked.

"Don't look at me," Kevin said.

"Not that moron! Something stinks, like… insectafied, rotting mammal, corpse," Katie said.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"I CANNOT ACKNOWLEDGE THAT THIE EVENT HAPPENED DUE TO SPEAKING THAT PHRASE," X said.

"We're not asking you to," Gwen said.

"OK, so we've been split apart from each other, this means they most likely have a trap waiting for us, X," GwenF said.

"RODGER," X said, X's knelt down and touched the ground with the tips of his sharp fingers sending a short wave of strange electric energy.

"……ANOMOLY DETECTED, PAST THAT DOOR, FROM OUR LOCATION 23, -31, -4, 41," X said. "Anomoly? In here… great," GwenF said.

"YES… IT FEELS LIKE A SPATIAL BASED ANOMALY," X said.

"Well, should we get moving? I don't think we should stay here," Gwen said. "Yeah fine, just be careful for whatever's ahead," GwenF said. The three opened up the doors of the room to lead them to a large area full of metal parts for ships and computers.

"The junk yard? You gotta be kidding me, they threw us in the junk yard? I never get any respect on this team!" GwenF said.

"GWEN, THE ANOMOLY IS WITHIN THIS ROOM, AREA 19, -24, -2, 30," X said.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, sheesh I've been on this team just as much as Ben, and I'm lucky enough to be mention in the morning news. The guy has to rely on the most powerful weapon in the universe and I get along just fine with just my natural powers, but they never care about me. I stopped a meteor shower from destroying a planet by making a portal the size of the planet, TWICE, I was completely drained for a month my skin looked like an old woman's for a month-!" GwenF said.

"GWEN, I WAS REQUESTED TO ALERT TO YOU ABOUT YOUR ANGER ISSUES," X said.

"I Don-…… _sigh _thank you," GwenF said relaxing herself.

"Uh… am I going to… act like this all the time?" Gwen asked.

"Wait until you have kids, I nearly blew up Kevin when he said 'let's have another'," GwenF said.

"THE ANOMOLYS LOCATION IS 7, -3, -1, 11," X said. "It's close," GwenF said.

"But… there's nothing around us," Gwen said.

"Be careful… I got a bad feeling," GwenF said. "THIS IS STRANGE… THIS ONE APPEARS TO BE MOVING SLIGHTLY, AS THOUGH IT WERE ALIVE," X said. "It is? Where is it now?" GwenF asked.

"HMM…… FROM YOUR PERSPECTIVE, LOCATION 0, 0, 0, 0," X said.

"What… but there's nothing around me but junk………… oh crap."

*_BOOOOM_*

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"So we're all alone now, with no way of knowing what traps lie ahead," BenF said. "Supposedly, this is all a trap, but then again people are probably going to want to hurt us more than just let some trap kill us all," Ben said. "Hmm, does thou believe what thy enemy says when they told us we were too late?" Squire asked. "I'm not sure… but then again half the time they say 'you're too late', we stop them," BenF said. "A valid point," Squire said. "Maybe we should go in deeper, see what's waiting," Ben said.

*_whieeeeeeee_* "Hmm? GET DOWN!" *_BLAST_* a red laser was shot at the group but blocked when Squire instantly formed a large metal shield in front of them.

"Totally called it," Ben said. "I suppose I should have expected this, my head is worth three dodecillion credit," BenF said. "Doda-what?" Ben asked.

"It's enough money by earth standards to buy the planet five times over if it were for sale, A bunch of head… space… mafia guys I don't know the technical term for them-," BenF said.

"Methinks perhaps now is not a good time to brag," Squire said.

"Right, sorry," BenF said. "Squire shrunk down the shield in front of himself and turned it into a sword to look at their enemy.

"**SevenSeven**," Ben said.

In front of him was the purple armor covered alien like creature, but his body suit looked a bit larger.

"It's **EightEight **now," BenF said.

"Seriously? You really need to get a less predictable name, what's your next name gonna be? Ninenine?" Ben called out.

"_RAsh FEroW SHaHruKo_," he said in an unaudioable voice before he pulled out six more laser blasters along with his two others.

"_sigh _I hate it when my enemies use guns," Squire said.

* * *

**Kisdota: OK it's done, it's the best I got, I'm gonna go back to sleep then studying, YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
